Always on my mind
by Lifeinthe80s
Summary: Alex awakes in 2008 after Gene's bullet triggered her brain to make the final connections. Every night she dreams of the team back at CID, what she doesn't know is that her dreams are actually reality for the team. set after series 2. Now rated M for chapter 8.
1. Chapter 1

Set after 2:8, the events and discussions which may have taken place if Alex was to wake up back in 2008.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ashes to Ashes or any of the characters in it, Ashes to Ashes is owned by Kudos/BBC.**

Today the was the day, the day in which Alex would return home to Molly and Evan. She had spent two months in hospital and the last three weeks in and out of rehabilitation being thrown like an old toy from psychologist to psychologist. None of them understood her when ever she brought up the 80's and the world she lived in they would tell her that it wasn't real, that's what frustrated Alex the most the fact that it felt so real. _How could a bunch of psychologists ever understand what I went through _this is what she asked herself every time she was introduced to one of them. Every one of the psychologists that she had seen would give her the same look of sympathy and as soon as Alex opened her mouth she would see their expression change from a sympathetic sometimes even an apologetic smile to a concerned sincere expression. Today all that would change she wouldn't have to talk about the situation to people who she didn't want to, she'd finally be reunited with her daughter and she would no longer be forced to see a psychologist who worried about her mental frame of mind.

'Alex are you ready?' Called a familiar voice down the hospital corridor, Alex knew the voice as soon as she heard it.

'Yes Evan, on my way.' Alex couldn't wait to leave the hospital, to her it was more like a prison with everyone watching her every move and questioning her on everything she did and everywhere she went.

* * *

Alex returned home with Evan, she had been instructed by the nurses that she should be living with another adult, in case of emergency. Alex knew this wasn't the case being a psychologist she knew exactly what the nurses had meant. They were saying that they didn't think her mind was in the right state to be able to cope with Molly, they thought she was crazy, _absolutely barking mad _she thought to herself. She also wasn't very happy about an insinuation that one of the nurses treating her had made, she heard the two of them talking about her while she was believed to be asleep 'You've seen how aggressive she gets when we accuse her of being wrong about the so called world she was in, what if Molly says something to upset her-' she remembered the nurse turning her head slightly to see if she was still sleeping and continuing 'What if she acts aggressively towards Molly, we don't know what she's capable of anymore, not since the accident.' By that point Alex was fuming she felt like shouting at them but she knew that by doing that it would only confirm their theory. Alex would never lay a finger on Molly, why on Earth would they think that, but what made Alex's blood boil even more was the fact that the nurses had called it an 'accident' like they were just passing off the fact that she had been taken hostage and shot right in the head by the same man who killed her parents back in 1981.

'Mum, I'm so happy you're home again' Molly dashed towards Alex with her arms flung open.

Alex kissed Molly's head gently and held her tighter than she ever had done before, she was never going to leave Molly alone in this world again. The scent of Molly's shampoo on her hair made Alex's head spin, Alex breathed in deeply and closed her eyes making every second count. While Molly took in the sweet smell of Alex's perfume, how Molly had miss that smell, nothing could ever make Molly sad again not now that she was back in her mums arms, the worse was over.

* * *

Alex was tossing and turning all through the night, with images of Gene and the rest of CID taking over her thoughts. She was back there, face to face with Summers, him tauting her filling her head with mixed thoughts about home. Gene appeared from the distance and with a loud bang Summers was lying on the concrete floor, scarlet seething from underneath him 'Gene!' she shouted as he turned his back on her and left 'Gene!' 'Gene!' by this point she was screeching. She was writhing in her covers as sweet glistened on her forehead.

'Mummy!'

Alex jolted and sat upright in her bed, her heart pounding and racing like never before. Her breathing so heavy she was blinded. After a few seconds her vision came back and her heartbeat steadied itself, there was Molly sitting at the end of her bed looking as though she had been crying.

'Molls, what's wrong?' Alex extended her arm and pulled Molly tightly to her.

'You was screaming mum, you was screaming 'Gene' ' Molly looked up into her mums eyes 'you sounded scared like you was having a nightmare.' She buried her head into Alex's neck.

'Don't worry about me Molls, I'm fine'

Alex and Molly curled up on the bed together, Alex's arms wrapped around Molly's waist. Molly could feel Alex's heart beating against her upper back and she slowly began to fall asleep.

* * *

They were awoken by the smell of bacon in the morning air, Alex nudged Molly gently trying to get her out of bed. She knew why Evan had done bacon, it was Molly's favourite it was going to take a lot of persuasion to get Molly to go to school today, both her and Evan knew that.

Molly had just finished her breakfast when she decided to plead with them both to stay off school today, she was using all the excuses she could think of but Alex and Evan weren't allowing it.

'Molly you've already spent a lot of time out of school.' Evan replied calmly.

'It's not fair, I just want to spend time with my mum!' Molly hissed and with that threw her school bag over her shoulder and stormed out of the front door.

'Evan. I think we need to talk' Alex suddenly looked very serious. 'I know everything.'

**End of chapter 1.**

**I apologise for any spelling errors made, all reviews are welcome whether it's criticism or friendly praise. I'd love to hear what you all think. I'll try my best to stick to a every 3 day update on this fic.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I said a 3 day update between each chapter but I had a request for this chapter on tumblr, so here it is two days early!**

* * *

Alex sat Evan down, not knowing where to start or how to explain how she came to finding out the truth about her parents. Evan looked cautious, as if he had a guilty conscience, Alex wouldn't be surprised if he did he was partly to blame for her disappearance. She looked into Evans eyes and wondered how he managed to keep the fact that her dad blew him and her mother up with a car bomb, if only he'd told her, everything would have been so different. He wouldn't of been blackmailed for the whole of his life and she wouldn't have a bullet in her head. That also meant that she would have never met Gene Hunt, the love of her life. Alex started to drift off thinking about all those chances she had to just tell Gene how she felt, to kiss him. She hated the fact that she had left him on such bad terms, he was in foul mood at her because he found her tape recordings, and believed her to be corrupt. She had to prove to him that she wasn't but how could she, she was back in 2008. Maybe now that whole world had just disappeared anyway.

'Alex, you said you wanted to talk.' He noticed Alex was in deep thought but he had to know what she meant by 'everything'

'Yes' She smiled. 'I know what happened to my parents on the day of their death, and I know the story behind it.' She studied Evan's body language, he looked awkward like he didn't want to be there.

'You've always known what happened Alex, someone planted a bomb attached to a cassette player. Remember?' He was trying to hide it, make her look like she was going mad, this got Alex agitated.

'Don't go there with me Evan, do not make me out to be mad!' She tried to remain clam but it didn't work. 'I know that my dad got Arthur Layton to plant the bomb there, he had deal with him that he would release him from prison if he helped.'

'I think you're confused Alex.' He began to stand up.

'No! I know Evan, I was there I witnessed it all over again. I know why he did it too, and I'm certain that you know.'

'Alex I really have no idea what you are talking about.' He coudln't even look her in they eye.

'Stop being such a coward and admit it, you had an affair with my mother and my dad found out. You were meant to be his friend, someone he could trust to take care of his daughter, when the whole time you were shagging his wife.' Alex's voice had grown louder her face full of rage.

'Alex, did Arthur tell you this? You do know he's lying, wanting a reaction out of you.' His voice was calm and steady. This drove Alex mad, how could he stay so calm when she's found out the truth.

'No you bloody idiot, I went back to the 80's, 1981 I thought that if I saved my parents that I would wake up back here, but it didn't work out like that and I found out a lot more than I bargained for, please Evan just tell the truth.' Alex began to tear up due to anger.

'So you went back to the 80's? Alex I think we should reconsider you going back to see the psychologists what you're are saying sounds crazy.'

Alex slammed her hand down against that table 'I'm not crazy, i'm not. Don't you dare send me back to that psychologist Evan. I can't believe you're denying the whole thing...I saw it for christ sake!' Alex wanted to hit him, how could treat he her like this, why couldn't he admit it, the truth was out. Alex stormed out the room slamming every door behind her.

Evan sat there at the table not being able to believe what Alex had just said, she knew everything somehow. She certainly didn't go back to the 80's because that was crazy, Arthur must have told before he shot her, and her brain must have confused the image from when she was younger to what she had just been told. He wasn't going to admit it, he couldn't, not after all these years, Alex would never trust him again. It was easier to make her out to be mad. She was in serious need of a psychologist, what was it with the 80's that attracted her so much. _She think's she's a time traveler for crying out loud_ Evan picked up the phone and called the psychologist, explaining everything.

* * *

Alex turned up to work for the first time since the shooting, she barely recognised the place she was so used to it looking how it did in the 80's. She missed seeing Ray siting there puffing on his cigarette and Chris gazing over at Shazz. She especially missed seeing Gene in his office starring at her through his window and her pretending not to notice. Her DCI was completely different to Hunt, he wasn't tall at all, he was bald and had a bit of stubble and he actually respected women. No way would he be calling her 'Bolly Knickers' or 'Madame fruitcake' and he never confused psychiatry with psychology. She looked up to see him heading towards her.

'DI Drake, it's good to have you back, I barely recognised you' Alex had changed since the accident, she had now grown out a fringe to cover the scarr from the bullet her hair had also grown a little longer and Alex was certainly dressed different. After being in the 80's she realised that she felt a lot more confident in those clothes and continued to come in to CID in skinny jeans she also started to wear make-up to work, before she had never really been fussed about her appearance.

'DCI Haynes, it's good to be back. I've missed this place.' She hadn't, she disliked most the people she worked with and was glad to be away.

'You do know that you're only on desk work for the time being.' He looked at her and saw the disappointment on her face.

'Okay Guv.' Alex sighed and picked up some paperwork.

* * *

Alex returned home to find Molly had made some cakes with Evan. She'd missed returning home and seeing her daughter. She was quite happy to be back even if she did miss Gene.

'Mum I did your favourite, I've been waiting all night for you to get back so I could show you!'

'Thanks Molls, I'm sorry I'm so late home tonight had some technical problems with files.' She grabbed Molly and hugged her, as she noticed Evan looking at her.

'Right scrap time for bed I think' He looked towards Alex and she nodded in agreement.

'Goodnight Molly' She said as she kissed her gently in the cheek.

Molly went to bed as Alex and Evan sat there watching the tv in silence, Alex was happy to see that there was something decent on. Evan looked over at her and handed her a card.

'You'll have to see your psychologist twice a week Alex, I'm not sure I can put up with everything you're saying about the 80's.'

'You went behind my back and called out a psychologist even though I instructed you otherwise.' Alex felt a tear stroll down her face, Evan thought she was crazy, she couldn't trust him anymore either. 'Evan, I can prove to you that I went to the 80's. The man that helped you get custody of me, did his name happen to be Gene Hunt by any chance?' With that Alex smirked and walked out.

Evan sat downstairs by himself and began to think back to that dreadful day, what was the name of the masculine man that had helped? Evan's eyes widened and his jaw almost hit the floor 'Gene Hunt' his whispered to himself.

**Next chapter in three days (: **


	3. Chapter 3

Alex was lying wide awake starring at the ceiling, she turned to look at the alarm clock on the table '2:40 am'. It was no use she couldn't sleep, images of her last day in 1982 were spiraling around her mind. Those last set of words that Gene had said to her repeating over and over again. _'I thought we were the ones, we had a connection_.' Alex felt a tear roll down her cheek as she remembered his reaction when she had told him the truth about being from the future _'I asked for the truth and you piss in my face'_ She was so hurt by his words, although she couldn't really be surprised that he didn't believe that she was from 2008. If he hadn't of thought she was lying he would of certainly thought she was delusional. She was more upset about the fact that he had accused her of lying about having a daughter, why would she make something like that up. She wished so hard that she could just rewind the events of that day, Gene had said that if she attempted to help out with operation rose he would 'kill her'. Maybe that's what he had done, she was unsure as to whether she was dead to them in 1982 or whether she had fallen into a coma there. Either way she would certainly not be fighting to get back there any time soon, even if it did hurt her to think that she'd never see Gene again. As she lie there with all the careless words shared between Gene and herself that day flowing through her mind she began to drift off into a light sleep.

Next thing she knew she was looking at herself in a hospital bed, she saw some nurses trying to treat a wound on her stomach _'shit I must be in a coma back 1982 now I've woken up' _she whispered to herself not wanting the nurses to hear.

'She's got a good chance of pulling through, the bullet didn't go too deep. We just need to sort out some internal bleeding, if she really fights she'll be back in no time' The nurses seemed happy with the progress they were making, Alex wasn't going to fight she was back with her daughter now. She had no choice but to let herself die in 1982. The nurses left after putting some clean sheets down, she noticed that she had lost a lot of blood when they had removed the bullet.

She was looking down at herself, she reached out her hand and slowly touched her cheek. She jumped back startled at the fact that she could feel the coldness from her body, it felt real. The doors flung open and in stepped Gene looking outraged, for a minute she thought he could see her but when he stood right next to her without saying anything she noticed that her presence there was unknown. Gene sat down next to her bed and began cursing to himself quietly but began to grow louder and louder.

'Bolly you have to wake up, they don't think that it was an accident. They think I shot you on purpose Bolls.' Gene put his head in hands and let out a loud sigh. 'If you can hear me Bolls please fight, fight to wake up I need you here with me. I can't go back to work until you wake up.' Alex begun to tear up, she knew it was an accident and if she died now Gene would be held responsible for her death and maybe even go down for murder. Gene stood up and began to head back for the door before turning around to look at her once more. 'You need to wake up Alex, you need to clear my name. You're the only one who can help me now.' Gene walked out the double doors not taking his eyes off of her lying there helplessly as he passed the window.

Alex took a seat, not believing what she was seeing. There in front of her was herself lying unconscious looking gaunt and lonely. She placed her hand on her neck reaching for a pulse, then she felt it, so real and alive. Her pulse was steady, no sign of her dying any time soon. She was clueless as to what was happening. Was this some weird out of body experience she was having, had she dreamt going back to 2008? Her thoughts were interrupted by another entrance, this time someone unfamiliar. His presence scared her but she didn't know why. He came and stood over her, and began touching her hair, whispering slowly to himself. Who was he and what was he doing at her hospital bed. Alex stood up slowly in order to get a better view of his face. He had dark hair, and pair of glasses that she thought looked ridiculous. She'd never seen him before, maybe he was her temporary replacement.

'Look what he's done to you' He hissed, Alex got the feeling that whoever this man was, was certainly no friend of Gene's. 'It's not fair.' He held a board and paper in his hands, and Alex understood full well that he must be one of those people that are accusing Gene of shooting her on purpose.

'It was an accident' Her voice barely a whisper 'It was an accident he never meant to shoot me' Her voice getting louder, the man didn't listen he started whistling but Alex coudln't quite make out what is was. 'It was an accident!' she screeched at the top of her lungs. 'It was an accident!'

Alex sat up to find herself tangeled in her bed covers, she must have been shouting again because she noticed Evan pop his head round her door and smile at her reassuringly. She was breathing very heavily and wasn't sure what on earth she had just experienced, it seemed like a lot more than a dream. It felt real, her pulse felt real...the strange man who she didn't know seemed real. _It was just a bad dream, nothing to worry about_ she kept telling herself. She looked at her alarm clock again '5:50' Alex tried to clear her mind of that nightmare, just forget about the whole thing. She closed her eyes and calmed herself down and this time slept peacefully without Gene or any other member from 1982 appearing.

* * *

Two hours later she was dressed and ready for her meeting with the psychologist. She was only going to answer the questions that they asked, she promised herself that she wouldn't talk or think about the dream she had earlier that night. She'd turn up there with an open mind and was not going to let herself get irritated when the psychologist said that it was all in her mind. Evan stopped her just as she was about to leave.

'How did you know about DCI Hunt, Alex?

'I told you, I worked with him.'She hissed as she left the house. Alex was in bad mood with Evan after the way he had spoken to her yesterday and she really didn't want to talk to him. She headed off for her meeting without looking back.

'Good morning miss Drake, I'm Claire Granger. Would you like to take a seat?' Alex thought she looked familiar but she coudln't think why. She'd never seen her before. 'Is it okay if I call you Alex?' She smiled, she seemed friendly enough.

'Of course' Alex smiled but coudln't help but wonder why she recognised her.

'Okay, so you were shot and you believed that the bullet took you back to 1981, where you met-' she paused and looked at her papers 'Your parents?' She frowned at Alex waiting for a response.

'Yes, and I watched them die...again' Alex looked down at her feet, she hated the way psychologists would look at her.

Claire nodded and began to write some more 'You also made friends with some colleagues named Gene, Chris, Ray and Shazz, would you like to describe them to me, Alex?' She looked into Alex's eyes watching her body language closely.

'I'll start with Gene, he was the leader of the group 'The Manc lion' She waggled her fingers as she spoke 'He was very masculine, always drinking and smoking a usual bloke really' Her face suddenly lit up 'He cared about the whole team although he'd never admit, he likes to act brave and strong, but I've seen the softer side to him. He's lovely and he saved me in many ways' Alex realised that she was rambling about Gene and stopped.

'What ways?' Claire began to scribble down some notes quickly and looked up at Alex who was beaming.

'He saved me from some crazed women and her husband who put me in freezer, her also saved me from a man who tied me up and drugged me and he's the reason I'm back here, you see, he shot me. By accident of course, when the bullet hit me I saw a bright light and the next thing I know, I'm awake in 2008.' Alex paused when she noticed the concerned look on Claire's face.

'You lost your dad at an early age, didn't you Alex. I guess you could say that Gene was like a father figure to then.' Alex knew what Claire was thinking, she thought that her mind was mixing up the characteristics of her father to those of an imaginary construct.

'No, it's not like that, he's real and he's waiting for me to wake up.' Alex's eyes widened and the pace of her speaking increased. 'People are saying that he shot me on purpose, now he's suspended and needs me to help him. It's my job to clear his name.' Alex began to look sad and she slowed down 'but I'm stuck here, so I can't.' Claire wrote everything she said down.

'What about the others?' Her tone had changed since last time and Alex knew what she was thinking.

'Ray, what can I say about him? He's tough likes to throw his weight around, he's also the most misogynistic man I've ever met. I believe he also has a soft side underneath the macho act.' Claire just smiled lightly.

'Chris is the div of the group, he's also dating Shazz, they're such a lovely couple, whenever you're around Chris you can be sure you're in for a laugh.' Alex laughed to herself as she thought of Chris stripping at Luigis not so long ago.

'What about Shazz?' Claire really didn't seem interested but Alex continued anyway.

'She's a young WPC but the men just get her to make their coffees all the time. She has so much potential I just wish Gene would notice it.' Alex stopped and looked at Claire, that was it. She reminded her of Shazz. 'What did you say your name was?' Alex asked curiously.

'Claire.'

'No your surname, sorry?

'Granger' Claire looked at her suspiciously wondering why this was important.

'That was Shazz's surname, you don't happen to be related do you?'

Claire looked at her in astonishment 'Of course I'm not related to her, she's not real Alex, remember?'

'She is real though, are you sure you don't have anyone in your family named Shazz... do you?' Claire just looked at her and walked out of the room.

'Will continue this meeting on Thursday' she shouted down the corridor. Alex didn't want to continue Thursday, she wanted to know now whether or not she was related to Shazz.

After the meeting she returned to work, she hated it there and before her shooting was considering a transfer. Everybody there called her a 'snob' and talked about her behind her back. She often heard them discussing Molly and how she was a single mother, Alex really couldn't stand the place but for the time it would have to do.

* * *

DS Banks began informing Alex in on a crime that had occurred a couple of hours ago. It was the murder of a twenty year old woman, the fourth woman to be murdered in the last three weeks. They believed it was the same man every time due to the markings left on each girls palm, the markings of a crucifix had been burnt onto each of them.

'Ma'am they want you to take the Guvs car and-' Alex quickly interrupted before he could go on.

'I can't take the Guv's car he'll kill me, you know how mad Gene gets when-' Alex realised what she had said, she needed to get use to the fact that Gene Hunt was no longer her Guv. She put her head down as though she hadn't said anything. 'Sorry.'

'They want you to take the Guvs car and drive up to the murder scene, see what evidence you can pick up.'

'I thought I was staying on desk duty?' Alex really had no idea where she stood at work anymore, she was becoming tired of the amount they messed her around.

'Change of plan, you're back on the cases you're too good to be wasted on paperwork.'

Alex had taken a drive down to a local lake where each of the bodies had been dumped after being burnt and possibly raped. Each of the women were in their twenties, all single and had all previously worked as lap dancers at a local night club. Alex noticed a spot of blood on the pavement by the lake, she called forensics to come take some samples and headed off for work to inform the others of what she thought the killers motive was.

'All these women had worked as lap dancers for the same company, each one of them had left the club due to threats they had received over the phone. Sarah the first woman who was murdered received a phone call after returning home from work, she described his manor as threatening and aggressive, two days later she was raped and brutally murdered' She looked up to find that everyone was listening unlike in 1982 when she had have to shout at them constantly. 'The second woman Lauren was found with the exact same markings on her palm and had also complained about a threatening conversation over the phone, again two days later she was raped and murdered, and the exact same situation with the third girl Lucy. We are now searching through Maggies previous phone calls, as she was murdered, today we are looking back at the callings from two days ago. We do believe that it is the same man as again the markings were identical and her jewelry had been removed just like the others.' Alex looked happy with herself, finally she was doing her correct job. She enjoyed being back on cases and away from any computer or paper work.

'So what's his motive?' DCI Haynes questioned.

'Well judging by the crucifix we can see that he must be religious. Also I think that the girls must have known him and trusted him as each of them had arranged to meet this man. In each of their diaries there is the same location 'Hall park' so they must have trusted him enough to meet him in a dark park at night, unaware that he was actually planning to rape and murder them. He's religious so he sees them as impure as they sell themselves every night he could be doing this as he believes it will remove the impureness from the world. We need to stop him before he strikes again.'

Everyone collected notes and began to search through files of friends, they searched for any witnesses but nothing was coming through. The team left at ten o'clock, not to go to the pub like they would do in 1982 but to go straight home and get some well needed sleep. Alex decided to stay behind, sitting at her desk alone going over everything once more. She felt like this case was going to take forever and as she put her head in her arms and rested against her desk she fell asleep.

**I hope you're enjoying the story and I'm not going too fast, reviews are always helpful I'd love to hear what you all think. Apologies for any spelling errors I have checked it through but some may still be in there!**


	4. Chapter 4

She was now back at Fenchurch East CID, she was standing directly opposite her desk. Her name was still there, so that unfamiliar face that she saw in her dream wasn't her temporary replacement, who was he? She slowly made her way towards Gene's office but as she approached she noticed a difference. Rather than the picture of 'The Manc lion' hanging up on the door it was now DS Ray Carling. Well this is definitely a dream, can you imagine Ray acting as head...nothing would get done. Alex's thoughts were broken as Ray cut in swinging the office door wide open, Alex chuckled to herself as out came Ray dressed in a full suit, tie and everything. Classification that this most certainly is a dream, Ray would never wear a suit and he wouldn't dream of taking over the Guvs office. If Gene could see Ray now he'd certainly make some sort of joke about how he was dressed although Gene would always wear suits. The team began to gather round as it looked like Ray had something important so say. Alex noticed that Chris and Shazz weren't talking or making eye contacts, probably had another one of their arguments they'd always sort things out though, Alex smiled lightly at Shazz forgetting that they couldn't see her. Ray made his way over to the white board where it surprisingly looked like he was onto something.

'This tosser who's been killing these women, think we may have found him' Ray gestured towards one of the five photos on the board. The man he pointed towards had light brown hair in a perm similar to Rays, he looked as though he was in his mid-thirties and had a large amount of stubble. 'This man has murdered 5 lapdancers from the same club, and before doing so raped them and burnt them with on the wrist with a crucifix symbol. Alex stepped back in dismay, this is the same man as the one who is doing it in 2008. 'His name's Harry White' Ray and the rest of the team packed up and went to tip-off address they had been given.

Alex took a deep breath trying to remain calm, if this killer was around in the 80's then he should be behind bars. Maybe it's a copycat killer, maybe this man has studied Harry Whites actions and decided to finish off the job that he had started all those years ago. After all the crucifix was now forced into the women's palm not their wrist. Alex decided that in order to really nail this killer, she would have to follow Ray and the rest of them so that she be sure of all the details. Alex ran towards the double doors of CID and was stunned when they wouldn't open, the lock was off. What was happening she coudln't escape out of the room. It was as if she was trapped in a glass dome she slammed her body into the doors trying to force them open, her heart began pounding so loud that it was all that she could hear, she screamed and screamed while banging her clenched fists against the door and suddenly everything around her began to fade away and she was smothered in darkness, she blinked repetitively and saw a bright light and a blurred figure looking over her as she opened her eyes. She jumped as she realised DCI Haynes was looking down at her with a concerned expression on his face.

* * *

'DI Drake, are you okay? You were screeming 'let me out' and bashing your head frantically against your desk. I thought it was best to wake you but you look traumatised' He knelt down so they were now at the same level and looked deep into Alex's eyes.

'I just had the most strangest dream, it was quite frightening but I'm fine now, thanks for waking me' Alex broke the eye contact while speaking to him, she felt uncomfortable as he watched her shaking.

'You shouldn't spend the whole night here, you need all the rest you can get after what happened.' He placed his hand on top of hers, not knowing what his intentions were Alex moved her hand back slowly and Haynes made his way back into his office without saying any more.

'Guv, I think I may have something on this murder!' She shouted hoping that he would let her sort it by herself

'Well lets here it then, in my office please DI Drake' This was all Alex needed, explaining it all to her DCI who would then most likely get the group involved.

'I believe that this killer is copying another killer from the 1983 Harry White murdered 5 lap-dancers who all worked for the same night club, he also used the crucifix as symbol but instead he engraved it on their wrists. I'm thinking that maybe this man now has heard about him and has decided to finish off what was started. The nightclub in 1983 was closed down after the murders had taken place, now this man has murdered four women which means he will without a doubt strike again.' DCI Haynes looked at her carefully.

'I'll let you handle this then' he nodded at her 'That is, if you feel you can cope with it.' He didn't want to push her into anything that she didn't want to do. He realised that Alex was fragile after the incident.

'Thank you.' She nodded and left the office.

Alex began searching through old files from 1983, and by no surprise she found the name Harry White. She did some more searching through his personal files and discovered that he had been placed in a mental hospital four years ago. She would have to go visit him down there and ask him if he knew anyone who was capable of carrying these acts. Thank you Ray she whispered to herself as she sat in her car and headed for Fenchurch mental hospital.

* * *

As she walked through the corridors she noticed people would just look at her blankly, no emotion on their faces. She began to wonder whether Harry would even give her the information that she needed. She was met by a large white door at the top of the corridor and knocked gently not wanting to cause any discomfort.

'Come in' He snapped, Alex started to doubt whether this was a good idea, anything could happen. Alex stepped through the door slowly and spotted a man with dark grey hair and a beard sitting by the window, she took a seat at the opposite side of the room.

'I'm DI Drake, from Fenchurch East. I know that back in 1983 you murderd a group of lapdancers-'

'They all deserved it, so don't you dare come in here and give me a lecture' He looked at her angrily. Alex felt threatened by him she could see that he was very intimidating.

'I'm not here to give you a lecture Harry, I just need to ask you a few questions.' She felt uncomfortable as he glared at her from across the room. He swiftly made his way towards and took a seat next to her.

'I know what you here for.' He whispered in her ear, causing her to move away slightly.

'Someone has murdered a group of lap-dancers and they've used your mark. The crucifix had been burned on to their palms this time, we think you may know something about this, maybe who's doing it?'

'Oh, I know who it is. They're finishing what I started, a little favour for me.' He smiled wickedly.

'Well tell me? Give me a clue!' Alex was pleading with him, she wanted to prove to her Guv that she more than capable of coming back and returning to her usual job.

'It's not an obvious person, you look out for the quiet ones. Remember he is very intelligent a man of God, he knows ways to hide things.' Harry winked and returned back to his seat near the window.

'Is that all you're going to give me?' Alex was frustrated with him, this wasn't going to help her at all. 'How do I know you're not lying?'

'At 8 o'clock tonight another woman will be murdered, you think I'm lying now?' Alex looked him in the eye one last time before heading off back to the station.

* * *

Alex ran up the stairs to CID glancing at her clock '7:35' twenty-five minutes and another woman will be dead, that is if Harry is telling the truth. She promptly made her way to DCI Haynes' office and banged loudly on the door.

'DI Drake?' He looked at her confused, she was panting. 'What on Earth is wrong?'

'I payed Harry White a visit in the mental hospital' She paused looking around the room 'He told me that another woman would be murdered at 8 tonight.'

'We only have twenty minutes left, we need to get down to the nightclub right now' DCI Haynes headed out the doors, followed by Alex. They sat in the car without putting on the sirens they didn't want the killer to know that they were coming. By 7:50 Alex and DCI Haynes had reached the nightclub and were waiting outside to see if they could find anyone acting suspicious. Back-up were in the club watching for anything strange inside.

'I think Harry's told you a lie Drake.'

'No, he seemed so sure. We still have five minutes, he may be on his way now-' Alex was interrupted when DCI Haynes' phone began to ring.

'DCI Haynes.' The colour drained from his face as his jaw almost hit the floor.

'They've just received a call, another lap-dancer has just been murdered.' He looked at Alex who looked just as shocked as he did.

'How did we miss him?' Alex's eyes roamed the streets 'This means Harry was telling the truth, he knows who the killer is.'

**Not a very long chapter, but I didn't want to go into things too much. Please review I'm always happy to hear what readers think!**


	5. Chapter 5

'Well, Alex you best be off. You spent all last night at work, and you've done a great job on getting us further on this case. I suggest you get some well earned sleep.' Alex was in no place to argue, she was shattered and wanted to get home and see Molly off to bed.

* * *

Alex arrived home twenty minutes later to find Molly and Evan sitting on the sofa watching some sort of musical. She smiled lightly at Molly as she walked in and noticed Evan glaring at her in disapproval. She took a seat next to Molly and attempted to put a caring arm around her but to Alex's surprise Molly shifted further away, Alex felt her heart begin to sink, what had she done to cause Molly to act like this?

'Molls, what's wrong?' Alex moved herself closer to Molly, but she was having none of it and lifted herself off the sofa and onto her feet.

'I can't believe you don't even know.' She mumbled while looking Alex up and down.

'Now Molly, don't talk to me like that. Lets talk about this sensibly.' Alex took Molly's arm gently and tried to pull her back down on the sofa but Molly swung her arm causing Alex to lose grip.

'The only person you care about is yourself!'

'I don't- I don't understand Molly.' Alex was confused by Molly's sudden behaviour.

'You didn't come home last night mum, me and Evan were worried sick. You didn't even think to call.' Molly sobbed as she ran out the room and headed towards the stairs.

'Molls, please? I'm sorry.' Alex tried to reason with her but instead Molly just took herself off to bed and Alex really didn't want to argue so she left her to have some time to herself. Alex turned to see Evan shaking his head at her, now he was going so start, just what she needed.

'Molly's devastated about last night Alex. I wish you'd think of your actions and how they can affect the people around you. You've barely had any time for Molly since you awoke from the coma. You come home late, you shout in your sleep, and all you ever talk about is this 'Geneiverse' ' He waggled his fingers as he spoke 'and you don't realise how much it upsets her.' Alex sniggered to herself. 'Something funny Alex? although I can't think of what on Earth about this situation could possibly make you laugh.

Alex tried to stop the smile from appearing on her face 'Geneiverse' Alex burst into a laugh 'Now that is a good name for it' Alex sighed to herself as she noticed that Evan didn't find it the slightest bit funny.

'So where was you last night Alex?' He said more seriously.

'At work, we have a very important case to solve.'

'More important than your daughter? I see.' Evan turned his back on Alex and took himself off to bed too.

_That bastard, how could he say all that to me. Of course Molly is more important than my job, I just lost track of the time_. Alex was fuming, she couldn't believe how Molly and Evan were acting towards her.

Alex sat alone on the sofa for another hour just thinking about both of her lives. In 2008 it felt like no-one wanted her around, Molly and Evan had fallen out with her because she didn't return home last night, they always had each other and Molly would never choose Alex over Evan. At work most of the people there hated her, she felt like she was much more of a help to those in 1982. Now being back in 2008 she felt like burden to everyone, while she was in a coma everyone else were starting to get on with their lives, then she woke up and everything had to change again. In 1982 they may have all been a misogynistic bunch of people but they appreciated her. Alex felt a tear roll down her cheek, the world she had just come from felt more real than the world she was in now. Alex slowly began to drift off on the sofa, for the fist time this week, she didn't dream of her life in the 80's.

* * *

She was awoken by Molly in the morning, she had come in the living room and put the TV on very loudly, Alex was unsure as to whether she had done this to deliberately wake her up. Alex stretched as Molly came and sat on the sofa beside her, she wanted to make amends with Molly she hated arguing with her, although it had become a regular thing.

'Molls, I'm sorry about not calling, I just got caught up with all the chaos at work.' Molly smiled and stretched her arms out embracing Alex. Alex held her tighlty while stroking her hair, as she looked down at Molly she found that she was sobbing on her shoulder.

'I'm sorry mum, it's just that I've missed you so much and now you're back it feels like you're drifting away.'

'Oh Molls, I promise we'll do something nice this weekend just me and you' Alex squeezed Molly's hand.

'And Evan?' Molly nodded.

'No, just me and you Molly, I want us to spend some time together just the two of us.' She felt Molly pull away.

'Evan said you'd be like this, once you got back that you'd not let me spend as much time with him.' Molly looked really hurt.

'Molls. I'm your mum-'

'I don't care, I want Evan to come' Molly sounded so spoilt, usually Alex would tell her off for talking to her like this but she didn't want to cause another argument so agreed to Evan coming.

'Okay then, if that's what you want. I have to get off and see the psychologist now.' Alex gave Molly a kiss goodbye and began to pack up her things when she saw Evan watching her, just as she was reaching the door Evan stopped her.

'You need to get your priorites sorted Alex.' Alex just sighed at him and left the house.

* * *

'Alex, it's good to see you again' Claire smiled at her. _Shame I can't say the same_ Alex thought to herself. 'Now Evan rang me yesterday and told me that you had been dreaming out those imaginary constructs.'

'Yes, but I don't see why he's telling you this. It was just a dream.' Alex hadn't told them how a dream led her to almost solve a case.

'You believe that they talk to you in your dreams'

'It feels so real, I'm meant to help them.' Alex looked at Claire helplessly

'The world you continuously describe is not real, it's just an image created by your subconscious ' She spoke softly.

'No, I'm near to finding out the truth.' Alex was begging to be listened to but no-one ever understood.

'The truth about what Alex?' Claire asked cautiously.

'About Gene Hunt, how could you ever possibly understand? I can't comprehend the truth myself, so you certainly won't be able to.' Alex put her head down, she was always misunderstood.

'I'd like you to go wait in my office while I go collect some more files, okay?' She sounded very patronising. Alex just nodded and headed in the direction of her office without saying anything

Alex sat in the office, taking in her surroundings, it was very colourful. The baby pinks walls with the floral print curtains, Alex began to look around when she noticed a picture of some little children, one looked about ten and the other about four. They must have been Claire's children, she began rooting around, looking through some other pictures when she found one that sent a chill down her spine. She held the photograph up in order to get a good view, it was a women in her early twenties with mid-length dark brown hair, and dark brown eyes. She was dressed in 90's fashioned clothes, Alex's hand began to shake. It was Shazz. Alex gasped as she studied the picture, this must mean that they are all real but all of them back at CID treated her as though she was mad, her trail of thought was disturbed when Claire walked in her eyes narrowed on Alex.

'What do you think you are doing?' claire said defensively

'I-I was just looking through some pictures, your children are lovely.' Alex stuttered

'Why do you have the picture of my sister in your hand?'

'I just thought I recognised her, that's all.' Alex smiled

'Well she did work for the police, but I doubt that she had worked at Fenchurch when you did.' Claire looked at her suspiciously

'She worked for the police?' her words, barely a whisper.

'Yes, you may have heard of her. WPC Sharron Granger' Claire smiled lightly, not sure why Alex seemed so interested. The photo fell from Alex's hands and her whole body began to shake.

'Where. Where is she now?' Alex couldn't believe this, Shazz was real. She had to go meet her.

'She passed away in 1995.' Claire noticed all the colour fade from Alex's face, she looked like she was going to pass out

'She's- no. She can't be. Dead?' Alex dashed past Claire and ran out of the building as fast as she could not looking back.

Alex sat in her car and went over everything in her head, if Shazz was dead did that mean that everyone else was. It coudln't because Alex was in a coma she wasn't dead. What was that world then, Alex put the keys in the ignition and began to drive slowly when a chilling thought entered her head.

PURGATORY.

**Okay, so I'm not sure about this chapter but let me know what you think. There will be more soon, I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can! Again I apologise for any spelling mistakes, or any slight grammar mistakes.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

Alex returned home, shaken-up and distressed. Purgatory, it couldn't be could it. She took herself up to her bedroom and lie there for what seemed like forever, just thinking. She thought about everyone at CID and how alive they seemed, how crazy they thought she was when she talked about the future. This couldn't of happened to them, they couldn't have gone through what she went through. Maybe the psychologist was right, maybe none of it was real and the fact the Shazz appeared while she was in a coma could have been down to something simple like her doing some sort of study on her or reading about her in the paper. That world really wasn't real and Alex needed to get that fact into her head. She was causing trouble for everyone by talking about her 'previous life'. Alex broke down into floods of tears, none of those people were real, she was going mad. She thought of Gene and all the feelings that she developed for him over the two years, the feelings which felt so real, felt like love. His scent of tobacco, aftershave and whisky, the muskiness all felt so real. His dashing good looks, his gorgeous piercing blue eyes, his masculinity it all seemed so real at the time but now she was so unsure as to what was a dream and what was reality. She let out a loud sob into her pillow, thinking about all the amazing people she had met there, Chris, Ray, Shazz, and Gene were her best friends and now she'd lost them for good. Then another thought entered her mind, Evan. She must apologise to him about the things she said on her first day back, she had accused him of having an affair with her mother and he had seemed so adamant that he didn't do it, and that he had no idea what she was talking about. She felt like such a fool she had let her subconscious take over and lost sight of what was real and what wasn't. Alex ended up crying herself to sleep.

Alex found herself at Fenchurch hospital again, the bright hospital lights beaming down on her face almost blinding her. She looked at her body just lying there hoplessly, she began to wonder whether she had anymore visitors since last time when she saw them. She sat herself at the bottom of the hospital bed gazing arond the room helplessly. What was this world, she couldn't decide whether it was real or not. She hoped it was, she would hate to think that all those fantastic people she had met only existed in her head. She heard the doors of her hospital room slam shut. She was surprised to see that none other than Ray himself had come to visit her, he'd always acted like he hated her but deep down she knew he cared, they were a team.

'Just wake up, the Doc stopped the bleeding in your guts weeks ago' He paused as though he was waiting for her to respond 'I wasn't gonna come 'ere but I've got a little girl who's been kidnapped and what with the Guv in hiding I'm on my own' Alex looked up at him, she wanted to help but didn't know how to. 'I'm doing my best but they never think my best is any good' He sighed to himself and looked at Alex lying there once more. 'So wake up, wake up and...help me.' Alex saw the frustration deep in his eyes, he was really trying but was finding things difficult. Alex felt a lump in her throat, she felt sorry for him. He needed her help.

Alex stood up and sighed to herself_ I would help, if I could_. Alex had no idea what to do, that was the second person who had came to her hospital bed asking for help. She began walking up and down the room when the doors flung open again, Alex's face lit up as she saw Chris walking in holding a melon. He came and stood next to the bed and looked down at her.

'I couldn't get grapes, so I got a melon' He smiled and put the melon on the side, Alex laughed to herself, trust Chris to get a melon. 'I'll leave it here for you, oh erm, Shazzer's coming in later. We're not together anymore but thats's Kool...And The Gang.' Alex could see that Chris was upset, him and Shazz made such a lovely couple. 'It's not the same without you ma'am. Can't you wake up and...' Chris glanced down at her and then left, Alex began to feel herself welling up. They need her help so badly, but she can't do anything because she's off living her normal life in 2008. Alex wiped the tears that were forming in her eyes and began to relax on a chair in the corner, after a couple of minutes Shazz was in the room. She looked so full of life, of course she was real. Then Alex remembered the photograph that Claire had in her office, and began to cry again.

'Bits of melon on the floor ma'am, do you want me to clean it up?' Shazz was always so considerate of Alex, she may have thought that she was crazy but she'd always listen. 'It's not fair! You made things better then you left us! Now I'm back making bloody tea and biscuits. I shoulda got a job at Peake Freans!' Shazz laughed to herself. 'If you came back I know you'd help me to...' Alex didn't catch the last part of Shazz's sentence as she walked down the corridors, but it was obvious to Alex what she was going to say 'help her get into CID'

Alex held her head in her hands, she felt defeated, helpless and angry. All these people were coming to her in their time of need, she needed to be there for them. She felt terrible knowing that she wasn't fighting to wake up, she had her life back in 2008 and she couldn't even tell if these people were real or not. Alex kicked the chair in rage just as somebody else walked in. It was that strange man again, what did he want and most of all why does he keep visiting her.

'You don't know me but I read all about you.' There was something about him that scared Alex, what did he mean he read all about her? Who was this man.'You're the best of them Alex; it's not fair. He did this to you and I don't want history to repeat itself. I don't want you to end up like..' Everything around her suddenly became a blur, she could see Shazz, Ray, and Chris' faces and hear them mumbling something, what was going on? What was this man trying to tell her. Suddenly a loud ringing noise rang painfully through her ears causing her to jump and wake up. Her heart was pounding yet again and her breathing very heavy, it took her a while to realise that her mobile was ringing next to her.

* * *

'DI Drake.' She answerd breathlessly

'It's DCI Haynes, we've found that killer, you were right he was finishing what Harry White started. I don't know how you did it but you did, we've got him locked up now. Well done'

'Thanks Guv.'

'Oh and Alex one more thing, how about dinner tonight? Me and you?' He waited silently for a reply, Alex needed to get away from Evan tonight, so why not.

'Yes. That would be great.' Alex smiled to herself, she needed a friend more than anything right now.

'Pick you up in two hours then, goodbye love.'

Alex noticed herself still shaking from the dream, she'd obviously been crying in her sleep because there was a damp patch on her pillow. She wanted to help the team more than anything but her heart and her head wouldn't stop fighting, she decided to get herself ready for the meal with DCI Haynes. She dressed in a little black sequin dress that came just above the knee, she was wondering whether she was over dressed but she decided that she'd go with in any way. To complete her outfit she put on some very high black heels which made her legs look amazing. She was about to clip her fringe back when she remembered the scar on her forehead, the scar that haunted her every day, reminding her of that horrific day. She quickly brushed her fringe back out covering the scar as best as possible. Alex walked slowly down the stairs and noticed Evan sigh at her.

'I'm going out for dinner with DCI Haynes' she explained.

'Dressed like a tart?' He looked her up and down in disgust. 'Incase you've forgotten you do have a daughter.'

'And in case you've forgotten I'm an adult and I can do what I want, without answering to the likes of you.'

'What do you think Molly would think if she saw her mum dressed like someone who belongs on a street corner?' Without noticing Molly coming down the stairs Alex took a swing and hit Evan right across the cheek causing it to glow red immediately. Molly watched in disbelief and walked back up the stairs without either one of them noticing her. Alex picked up her bag and strolled out the front door where DCI Haynes was waiting.

Alex and DCI Haynes arrived at a very posh restaurant, where a violinist was playing in the corner and the room was lit only by candle light. Alex loved it, but it must cost a fortune to eat here.

'So DCI Haynes-'

'Please, call me Jack.' He smiled at her charmingly.

'Jack, what made you want to take some nutter like me out for dinner.' She laughed.

'I wouldn't call you a nutter Alex, you've been through a lot you're a very strong woman, I admire that.' He re-filled her glass

After an hour and half of topping up their glasses, both Jack and Alex were fairly drunk. Alex was swaying on her chair slurring her words as she spoke, and Jack nodding his head to the music while gazing into Alex's eyes.

'I suppose I better get home now' She slurred

'Me too.' He put an arm around Alex, trying to hold her up as she was having difficulty finding her legs. He walked her home, arm in arm both swaying with each other and talking about ridiculous things that neither one of them would remember in the morning. As they approached Alex's door they spotted Evan standing their looking over at them. Jack stopped and looked at Alex.

'You never told me you were married' He spoke drunkenly.

Alex laughed loudly 'I'm not, that's my god father Evan, he's a bastard.' she replied while grabbing his arm and walking over to where he was standing.

'Well Alex, I've had a great time tonight, maybe we can do it again some time.' Alex nodded and Jack lent in to her so that his lips were centimeters away from hers. Without hesitation his lips brushed hers, and their tongues entwined with one another's. All Alex could think of at that moment was Gene, and how she had always wanted to kiss him, Alex realised what she was doing, she shouldn't be thinking of Gene while kissing some other man. Alex gently pushed Jack away and looked to see Evan seething with anger.

'I'm sorry Jack- I don't know why I did that.' Alex patted his arm gently.

'S'ok Alex, I'll see you at work.' Alex didn't pay much attention to the way he looked at her then, but if she had she would of seen the anger in his eyes. Evan grabbed Alex's arm and dragged her in through the door.

'What did I say to you before you left this morning, sort out your priorities.'

'Oh piss of Evan.' She shoved him off her and took herself up stairs, tripping up every step on the way.

'I think it's best if you think about moving out!' He shouted up at her.

**Please tell me what you think, reviews are always helpful. I'd like to know what all you readers are thinking of the story so far and if you have any tips then feel free to share them!(: I apologise for any grammar/spelling mistakes!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you everyone who has alerted, favourited, reviewed etc. I really appreciate it, and I hope you like chapter 7!- Lifeinthe80s xx**

Alex awoke with a banging headache, she tried to remember as much of last night as she could but everything was a blur. She merely remembered Jack touching her leg under the table and how uncomfortable it had made her feel, she remembered Jack talking badly about his ex-wife and him singing loudly to Sweet Dreams by the Eurythmics. Any events after that had miraculously escaped her mind, she wasn't even sure of how she had arrived home but it was relief to see that she was still fully clothed. Alex lie in her bed just thinking about Gene, that's all she did recently, think. Everywhere she looked she was reminded of him, she had even started to speak like him, people at work had picked up on the fact that she had repeatedly been using the phrases 'Christ on a bike' and 'Bloody Nora'. Alex was too scared to go down stairs, scared of what the consequences of her actions last night would be. Before she had left she'd slapped Evan right across the face, mind you he had it coming to him eventually. Alex sat up carefully still feeling light headed due to the amount of alcohol she had consumed the night before, she made her way down the stairs making sure that she was very quite while doing so, she didn't want to give Evan another reason to be mad at her. As she approached the kitchen she noticed that Evan was already in there, it was far too early to get into any arguments and Alex felt as though she was going to be sick at any time. Swiftly turning back on her heel she began to walk quietly towards the living room, when she felt a hand grab her arm.

''Are you avoiding me Alex?' He whispered, not wanting to wake Molly up.

'No, I just didn't want to disturb you' She lied.

'Go sit in the kitchen we need to talk, this includes Molly as well.' Evan gestured towards the kitchen before running up stairs to fetch Molly.

Alex sat in the kitchen twiddling a pen between her fingers, why was Molly being brought into this conversation? They're adults surely they can sort it between themselves. Alex looked around the kitchen aimlessly as she spotted a photograph of her mum and dad, she closed her eyes as she saw the car explode in front of her again, and Gene grab her hand. _It was real. _Alex's thoughts were broken as Evan walked in with a tired Molly. She flung her arms around Molly and kissed her head gently but Molly fought her off, shoving her away roughly.

'Alex please, sit down.' Evan said calmly as he took a seat next to Molly. Alex swallowed hard, she couldn't bare seeing Molly so angry with her, Alex was clueless as to why Molly was acting like this. 'Molly has something she'd like to tell you, me and Molly have discussed it and we don't think it's a bad idea.'

Alex breathed heavily, whatever it was she really didn't want to hear it. 'Yes Molls?'

'I don't want to live with you anymore.' She mumbled while looking down at the floor. Alex gasped in shock, where had all this come from?

'Then who do you want to live with?' Alex really didn't want to hear the answer, this was her daughter, her baby girl, telling her that she no longer wanted to be around her.

'My dad, and Judy...I have my reasons.' Molly gave a caring smile to Evan then looked at Alex coldly.

Alex felt her heart sink, after everything they had been through together Molly wanted to go live with her dad. He had never done anything for Molly, he had walked out on them when Molly was only five months old, said he couldn't cope and that he didn't love Alex. If he couldn't cope then he certainly wouldn't be able to cope with Molly now she's almost a teenager. Alex started to run out of breath, she felt as though she was hyperventilating. This couldn't be real, it had to be a dream. Molly loved her, she'd never say that she'd rather live with her dad. A lump began to form in Alex's throat, as she she fought of her tears that were building up. 'Why Molly? Why would you want to go live with Pete, what has he ever done for you, he's never tried. I've been here for you ever since you was a baby, when I first held you in my arms I felt like the most happiest woman in the world Molls.' Alex gulped fighting off the urge to cry. 'Your dad walked out on us and I was left as a single mum to bring you up, your dads never been interested, I'm the one who's made you who you are. Your my little girl Molly, please don't do this to me.' A flood of tears came gushing from Alex's eyes, she was loosing her daughter and she couldn't stop it.

'I don't trust you mum, I saw you hit Evan last night. Ever since you woke up from your coma all you've spoken about is the 80's and your imaginary friends. You have no time for me, you don't care about me and you don't care about Evan. He has always been there for us mum and now you're turning against him. I don't want to live with you, I want to live with my dad and you can't stop me.' Molly was screaming at Alex, but how could she think that Alex didn't care, she loved her more than anything.

'I'm not letting you live with him Molly, me and you will sort things out like we always do.' She was sniffling, all this would die down in a few days, they would always argue but nothing had ever been this bad.

'No we won't' She screeched 'I hate you, you're a bitch!.' The words came out before Molly could even realise what she was saying and Alex acted before she could think and stop herself, Alex's hand had collided with Molly's face causing it to burn. Molly whimpered and ran out of the room straight up stairs to her bed where Alex followed shortly behind. Alex sat outside Molly's bedroom door and sobbed she couldn't believe what she had just done, she'd hurt her daughter something that she had always promised never to do. Molly was right she had changed since she'd woken up out of the coma, she hated herself just as much as Molly hated her.

'Molly, I'm sorry, I'm really sorry.' Alex broke off into a cry as she leant herself against the door.

'Go away, I'm never speaking to you again!'

'Molly please darling, I love you. Come and speak to me, you know I never meant to hurt you.' She could hear Molly sobbing on the other side of the door and it broke her heart to think that she had caused it. 'Molly, please.' Alex collapsed to the floor, weeping to herself, her eyes burning red and her face flushed. Molly hated her, and she couldn't blame her, she had failed as a mother, her baby would never have anything to do with her again. Evan crept up the stairs not wanting to say anything to either of them, they'd both said and did things that they now regret. Alex was an adult she should know better than to lash out at little girl,he looked down at Alex who was hugging her knees on the floor whimpering and sniffing now and then, she'd really screwed things up this time and it was his responsibility to put things right. He could only do that by siding with one of them and his mind was made up to who was in the wrong.

* * *

'Alex. I said this last night and I'm going to say it again, I want you to move out. I think it will be better for everyone.'

Alex looked up at him weakly, her Hazel eyes full of tears. She bit her lip and nodded, she lost all the fight in her, Molly didn't want her there and neither did Evan so she might as well leave them to it. She gradually stood up 'Okay, I have a conference to attend with DCI Haynes over the weekend, I wasn't going to go because of Molls' She sobbed as she realised that there was no going back 'I'll go and then when I return I'll be gone, and I'll give Pete a ring for Molly.'

Alex strolled into her bedroom and began to pack up all her things for the conference this weekend, she didn't really want to spend the weekend up in Newcastle with Jack but she didn't have much choice now. Maybe if she gave Molly the space she needed, she'd change her mind. Alex could only hope that would be the case she didn't want to lose Molly after fighting so hard to get back for her. Alex rang DCI Haynes to confirm that she would be attending the conference over the weekend, and he explained to her that they'd have to leave in two hours time to get there. Alex really didn't mind, the sooner she could get out of that house the better.

Jack arrived just after lunch, Alex had her things packed and ready hours ago, her only problem now was finding somewhere to live when she got back. She had no close friends here that she could stay with, she'd have to rent out a flat or something. Alex ran up to Molly's room to say goodbye, but Molly wouldn't open her bedroom door, instead she turned her music up full blast so she couldn't hear her mum at all.

Alex decided to leave her alone, she didn't say goodbye to Evan either as he had been ignoring her just as much. Alex left the house with tears in her eyes, she had lost everything that had ever mattered to her. Her God-father hated her, her daughter hated and from now on she was homeless. What she wanted more than anything right now was a hug from the man she loved, Gene Hunt.

**Poor Alex! :( **

**I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter, if that's the right word? Please review and tell me what you think, the next chapter may be quite dark too. So the fic may change from T to M rated.**


	8. Chapter 8

**This fic is now an M, please do not read this chapter if you don't like sexual references and violence.**

* * *

The car journey was going to be a long one, Alex really didn't want to spend the weekend in Newcastle especially as she'd never been there before and she was going with a colleague who she barely knew. They'd been driving for half an hour in silence, Jack could see that something was bothering Alex she wasn't her usual bubbly self, usually he'd find it difficult to shut the woman up, now he couldn't get one word out of her. He could tell that she'd been crying and by the looks of her, a lot. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes were bloodshot and every now and again she let out a little sniffle or a quiet whimper. Jack tried to lighten the mood by putting on a couple of CD's, he managed to get a quiet laugh out of Alex when he began to sing along to Vienna by Ultravox. Alex soon stopped laughing, the song being from the 80's just reminded her of Gene, the same song was also playing when she first woke up in 1981 on the boat. She had fought so hard to get back to the present day but now she was back everything was breaking around her, her whole world falling apart in a matter of weeks. The people that she thought would be in her life for ever now hated her and there was absolutely nothing that she could do, she looked up at Jack who gave her a quick smile then diverted his eyes back to the road. She realised that she had to push all this negativity out of her mind and get on with her life for the time being, she really had to impress the supers at this conference. After another ten minutes of silence Jack finally found his voice.

'Last night was great, It was the funnest night I've had in a while'. He turned to Alex and winked. Alex half smiled back at him, she couldn't remember a thing about last night but whatever happened it coudln't of been bad as Jack was still speaking to her, and he didn't seem the slightest bit annoyed.

'Yes it was good, thanks for taking me out.' She really had no idea of what to say to him, she hoped that would be enough she wasn't really in the mood for talking.

'And that kiss, that was the highlight of my night.' He placed his hand on Alex's leg gradually moving it further up, his touch made Alex shiver she shuffled uncomfortably in her seat. Alex couldn't remember kissing him, maybe he was joking then again his hand was now half way up her thigh, he must be serious. Alex decided it was time to be honest with him, she didn't want him getting any ideas about the two of them.

'I was pretty drunk, so-' Jack quickly cut in before she could finish.

'So are you telling me it didn't mean anything, because I felt something and I think you did too' He looked her in the eye almost daring her to say otherwise.

Alex let out small laugh 'No, I was just going to say that I don't really remember so I wouldn't know how great it was.' She had no idea what she was saying but she suddenly felt threatened by Jack, she'd never seen him angry before and after that brief encounter she was pretty sure she didn't want to. The next two hours were spent without a single word being spoken, every now and then Jack would move his hand and place it on Alex's leg where she would moved her leg away from him causing him to glare at her before re-focusing on the road. She began to see a side that she'd never seen to Jack before, one that scared her and sent a chill down her spine. At work he was usually happy and would never shout at anyone it seemed as though he didn't have a temper at all but now they were alone, it was different. Every time he moved Alex felt herself flinch and she coudln't understand why, he'd never hit her but there was something about him that made her feel cautious. After another half hour they finally pulled up outside the hotel they were staying at.

* * *

Alex and Jack made their way over to the receptionist, she was a young woman who looked about twenty she was dressed in a black suit that hung shapelessly over her shoulders, it looked as though it was two sizes too big. Alex remembered when she used to dress like that, wearing suits and formal clothes where ever she went, now she had changed. She would wear bright coloured clothes that would hug her figure tightly, she felt a lot more confident for it.

'We have a room booked, Jack Haynes and Alex Drake.' Jack told her politely. Then Alex realised what he had said, _room_ not rooms she just hoped that there would be two beds or at least a couch that she could persuade him to take. The receptionist handed them their keys and Jack led Alex the way up the stairs, she was praying that she didn't have to spend the weekend sharing a bed with him, especially after the way he had been touching her back in the car. They arrived to the suite Alex wasn't surprised to find that there was only one bed which was a double, there was also no sign of a sofa that Alex could push Jack into taking. She was determined not to share a bed with him, she began to wonder whether he got the wrong idea when they kissed, he must have took it the wrong way.

Out of nowhere Jack wrapped his arms around Alex's waist and began kissing her head gently, Alex jerked out of his hold and turned to face him. She didn't want things to be like this, her DCI fancied her, this could only end badly she had to be honest with him and tell him how she really felt but what would the consequences be? She could lose her job, be transferred and she couldn't bare to imagine what his reaction would be. He scared her, she didn't know what his was capable of and she certainly didn't want to get on the wrong side of him.

'Jack, you need to stop.' Alex flinched as he grabbed her shoulders roughly and pulled her closer to him.

'Stop! I thought this was what you wanted, all this time you've been leading me on like some cheap tart.' He hissed as he tightened his grip on her.

'No, I wasn't leading you on. I was drunk that night when we kissed, Jack you have to understand that I'm in love with someone else.' Alex struggled to try and loosen his grip.

'Love' He spat. 'With who?' He leaned into her, his face centimeters away from hers.

'Gene Hunt.' Alex looked down at the floor in dismay, this could only mean trouble from now on, she had just confessed to having feelings for someone who only existed in her mind.

Jack laughed coldly 'That imaginary construct who happened to be your DCI, he's not real Alex' He slammed her back against the wall causing Alex to tremble and whimper a little. 'He doesn't exist, now I know that you like me just as much as I like you, your just playing hard to get, I get it.' He moved his body closer to Alex's still holding her to the wall.

'No, I don't. I don't have feelings for you, you're just a friend.' She announced, fighting back her tears for the second time today. Jack pushed himself against her, her shoulder bruising from the force of him.

'You're just a cheap slut, who likes to lead men on. Well I'm not going to let you do it to me.' He pulled her arm viciously and pinned her down on the bed, Alex screamed as she knew what was coming next, she thumped his chest powerfully but not powerful enough to get him off of her. 'Don't fight me sweetie' he sneered in her ear. Alex was determined not to let him win, she raised her hand and slapped him across the face. Jack dug his nails into her wrist and continued to hold pressure on her, keeping her down.

'Please Jack, you don't want to do this. I never meant to hurt-.' Jack struck her across the face causing blood to form on her lip.

'SHUT UP!' He roared at her as he began to undress her, he could feel Alex writhing underneath him, he could hear her sobbing every time he thrust himself into her. Alex was sobbing as Jack had his way with her, when she remembered something Harry White said to her '_You think you know people but there's colleagues of yours who have acted the way I have, the only difference is that they don't go down for it because they know how to cover it up'_ At the time Alex thought nothing of it, she thought he was trying to fill her mind with doubt. Now it was all clear Jack had raped before, how many times had he done this? She trusted him and now he was treating her like all the other women. Alex screamed out in pain as Jack began exploring with his hands. Alex closed her eyes and imagined Gene bursting through the doors and saving her like he had done so many times before, but this was 2008 and Gene didn't exist, he wasn't going to come and save her this time, she was alone. Alex suddenly felt Jack's hands clasp around her neck tightly as she choked. 'Now I'm warning you, if you dare tell anyone about this there will be trouble. Do you understand Alex?' He pushed her head into the pillow forcefully as she whimpered 'yes' her voice broken. Jack began putting his clothes back on and headed for the door.

'Wh-what about the conf-conference?' her voice barely a whisper.

'Don't you see you stupid whore, there is no conference I bought you here because I thought we could a spend a weekend alone. That was before I realised what a messed up bitch you are.' He snapped furiously as he slammed the door behind him.

* * *

Alex sat in the corner of the room hugging her legs to her chest tightly, as she trembled uncontrollably and tears escaped her eyes. Her whole body ached and the slightest noise she heard would make her shake in fear, she needed to get out in case Jack returned and did it again, but she had nowhere to go. Her daughter hated her, her god-father hated her the man who she thought was her friend had just sexually assaulted her, her whole world was falling apart so fast. Alex stood up slowly tears falling repeatedly from her sore eyes, she could barely breathe, she was petrified and no-one could help her. She carefully picked her clothes up which were sprawled carelessly across the floor and put them on gently, she had bruises all over her shoulders, waist and arms they were going to be hard to cover up let alone explain. She decided to go in the bathroom and try and tidy herself up a little, she looked in the mirror and noticed her cheek was swollen and a black eye was beginning to form. What caught her attention the most was the fact that her lip was dripping blood everywhere, she had a very deep cut that looked awfully painful, but she couldn't feel it. As Alex starred at her reflection in the mirror she remember something that Sam Tyler had once said before he jumped off the building and ended his life.

_'When you can feel, then you're alive. When you can't feel, you're not.'_

* * *

**Sorry, sorry, sorry.**

**Okay so I know that wasn't a very nice chapter, I'm not very nice to poor Alex but I promise things will get better for her! Please review the chapter I'd love to hear what everyone thinks as I wasn't sure about turning this into an M rated fic, but I went with my head and did so! :P I hope you enjoyed, if that word is okay to use with such a bad thing!**

**Also a big thank you to everyone who has followed, favourited and reviewed it means a lot, so thank you all for your support!**


	9. Chapter 9

A tear fell down her flushed cheek, Sam was right. She was numb and unfeeling she wasn't living but existing. Her life was flashing before her eyes, so fast that she couldn't keep up, it had all happened to quickly from waking up and seeing that picture of Shazz, to the assault that Jack had just committed against her. She sobbed, what was she going to do? She had no way of getting home tonight and she had no transport due to the fact that she'd arrived in Jack's car. She was stuck here in the hotel room where Jack could return at any time, she had to get herself out of there.

She ran to the nearest taxi company, not wanting to look back in fear that Jack would be right behind her. Her heels clicking loudly against the pavement, it was quiet, too quiet. She pushed the door open as three men looked at her in horror, she knew full well why, she looked a complete state and it was probably obvious to them as to what had happened. One man stood up and made his way over to her and it finalised his theory as to what had happened when she flinched as he reached his hand in her direction. Alex slowly held out her warrant card and began to speak softly.

'I need a taxi back to London, as soon as possible. I have na important case to solve.' She avoided all eye contact as she lied.

'Are you okay love?' The man asked, the same man who she had just flinched at. Alex nodded slowly and opened her mouth to speak but all that left her mouth was loud sob as she burst into floods of tears, the man pulled her into an embrace and held her tightly he felt her tremble violently in his arms, he could see that something devastatingly bad had happened to her, the embrace wasn't returned by Alex who gently pushed the man away from her, not wanting to make herself look weak.

'Rob take this young lady down to London' Called the man to one of the other guys who was sitting, starring at her, the young man quickly made his way out of the door with Alex following closely behind.

She sat herself in the passenger seat, her whole body shaking. Rob studied her carefully, he noticed the bruise on her cheek and the slight black eye. He looked at her as she sat there crying to herself head in her hands, he knew exactly what had happened, her tights were ripped her face was bruised, she had a split lip, you'd have to be blind to have not recognised what had happened.

'What's your name, love?' Rob asked carefully.

She bit her lip in order to prevent herself whimpering 'Alex' she muttered in a broken voice.

'Alex I know what's happened to you, who did this?' For the first time Alex made eye contact with him, her hazel orbs full of fear. She just shook her head slowly not wanting to say anything. 'My sister was, she was...well she was raped.' Alex weeped as she heard the word spoken to her for the first time, she had been hoping that no-one would pick up on it. Raped, she had been raped by her DCI...that's what it was, sexual assault. She looked into Rob's eyes waiting for him to continue. Rob looked her in the eye, he felt horrible for bringing it up, though he felt it was his duty to reassure her. 'She was unable to trust men for what seemed like months, every time a man came near her she would back away. What you need to know is that not all men are going to treat you like that, and in the end things will get better, you may not think it while you're sitting here right now but there are some sick bastards out there. Bastards who take advantage of women, they need locking up. Alex you have to tell someone who did this to you, you understand, you're a police woman.' Alex felt like interrupting and saying 'Detective Inspector' but she realised that Rob was trying to help and there was no need to be rude. He smiled at her warmly and put his hand out to Alex gently, she placed her hand on his and tried her best to form a smile, he gave her hand a firm squeeze 'Things will get better I promise.'

'ROB!' She screeched as she saw a the headlights of the oncoming grey van hurtling towards them, it was too late. The next thing she knew, she was sitting in the car with a deep wound on her stomach, it looked as though some glass from the windscreen had plunged into her. She felt faint and light headed, she looked over to Rob to check if he was okay and what she saw made her feel sick, his face covered in scarlet and a wound on his head. It looked as though he wasn't going to make it, blood seeping through his shirt white shirt. Alex fought really hard to keep her eyes open but it was all too much, she felt weak and tired. Her eyes began to gradually close, she couldn't feel anything and the dizziness was too much to handle, her vision slowly became blurred and as she closed her eyes for the final time, she saw the faint blue light of an ambulance in the distance, Alex slowly fell unconscious.

* * *

There was a bright blinding white light as Alex opened her eyes, she was clueless as to where she was. Everything around her was white, she blinked a couple of times before realising that the white was going nowhere, she could see her breath as she breathed slowly. It was so cold that her cheeks and ears began to sting, she couldn't remember a single thing that had happened since she left her hotel room but suddenly she began to feel again._ I must be dying, the brain tries to make connections for up to eight minutes, come on Alex think what happened_. Alex looked at her surroundings it looked like the Price's old house but empty, white and silent. Alex panicked as she heard footsteps coming towards her and there in the mist she saw a tall dark figure approaching her, _It's, no. It can't be_. There in front of her stood Caroline Price, but she was dead, did this mean Alex was now in heaven.

'Alex, you've been involved in a very serious car accident.' Caroline always spoke so calmly which made Alex feel more comfortable with the situation in hand.

'So, I'm dead and this is heaven.' Alex was confused about the entire situation.

'No you're not dead and that's why I'm here. To give you guidance, like a mother should.' Alex looked at her questioningly she really had no idea about what was happening, this must be a dream. 'You are now making your way to the hospital, but as you're also in hospital in 1983 things become a little more difficult.' Caroline's eyes were suddenly full of sadness as she looked at Alex helplessly.

'What, what do I have to do?' She wasn't sure that she wanted to hear the answer, but this was something big, something serious she could tell by Caroline's expression.

'It's decision time Alex, your life in the 80's or your life in 2008. Now you're in hospital in both eras it means that you will be fighting for both of your lives too, but if you want to pull through either operation then you have to make a choice as to which life is worth fighting for more. Your chances of surviving are very high in both cases but it's your choice as to which time you want to wake up in and live your life in, 1983 or 2008? I'm not going to try and influence your decision but I want you to take your time thinking about which one is right for you, go for the one that will make you happy.'

'My head tell is telling me to go for 2008 and try and make amends with Molly, patch things up with Evan. Really have proper go at being a mum and regain the trust in the family, but my heart..' Alex paused as a tear dropped down her face. 'My heart says go back to 1983, show Gene how I feel about him, help all those officers who have trusted me in their time of need, help clear Gene's name. I know it was an accident, and well...I love him. I love Gene Hunt.' Alex sniffled as she looked up at Caroline who was half smiling down at her. 'Mum which ever life I choose I just want you to know how sorry I am that I didn't manage to save you.' Tears escaped her eyes as she remembered that fatal day, seeing the car which her parents sat in go up in flames.

Caroline took Alex's hand and patted it gently 'I know Alex, I want to thank you for trying so hard but you can't change the future. Now, Alex when you've reached your decision I want you to close your eyes tight and just think about one person from that life and focus on that person, don't think about anything else, okay. You may think about Molly or you may think about Gene, the final decision is yours and yours only.'

'I just need to get this straight, whichever life I do not choose I will be considered dead.'

'Yes Alex, as horrible as it is. That's how it works.' With that Caroline completely vanished, it was now time to make that all important decision.

She closed her eyes tight, like Caroline had instructed, tighter than she had ever closed them before. She could hear voices of those she loved echoing around her mind, focus Alex, Caroline said to focus. _Mummy, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I never meant what I said. I love you. _came Molly's voice ever so faintly. Then a loud rough voice _'Wakey wakey Drakey, come on you weren't that shot_.' She found it difficult to focus on just one when both of their voices were echoing and entwining with each others, the soft voice of her daughter and then the strong manly voice of Gene. This was making it hard for her, her heart and her head were at war on this one but she could only go with one. The voices continued spiralling around her mind '_wakey wakey...mum please'. _Until eventually one voice became a soft whisper and faded into the distance and the other became so loud it felt like they were in the same room.

Alex opened her eyes, and at the point realised she had made the right decision.

* * *

**Please review, I'd love to hear what you all think. Apologies for any spelling/ grammar mistakes. I hope you all enjoyed chapter 9.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you to everyone who has favourited, followed and reviewed, I really appreciate your support!- Lifeinthe80s**

* * *

Alex blinked hesitantly, as the pain she had once forgotten suddenly surged through her body causing her to gasp in pain. She was feeling again, she was living - she was alive. A sharp pain stung her cheek as she turned her head to face the figure standing there, Alex's face suddenly lit up, she was beaming, a huge smile formed on her face as she saw none other than Gene Hunt standing there. He looked down at her with a surprised expression on his face, he looked as shocked as she felt, Alex's cheek was still stinging she could have sworn Gene had hit her right across the face.

'Don't know why you're looking so happy Bolls.' He placed a pile of her clothes on top of her, causing her to squirm in pain. 'They think I shot yer Alex - well I did shoot yer but it was an accident.' He shuffled nervously, Alex had never seen him like this. 'Right get your knickers on, you're off to clear my name.' Alex half smiled back at him.

She began to pick her clothes up and dress herself, she felt great being back. Just hearing the sound of Gene's voice made her happy, seeing his big blue piercing eyes looking at her made her stomach flutter, she was in love with Gene Hunt she must have been mad, but she knew that nothing could ever happen between the two of them because it would affect their professional relationship. Alex began to put her boots on when she thought of Molly, her baby girl. She had left Molly with Evan, with no mother to look after her, Alex knew full well what that felt like after her parents were tragically taken away from her when she was young, now Alex was inflicting the same pain on Molly, but this was different, she had done it purposely. She had chosen a man over her child, she had been so selfish, just thinking about herself and not how much it would affect the people around her. Then again if she had chosen to stay in 2008 with Molly, she would have probably felt guilty about leaving Gene being labelled a murderer. Alex stood up slowly as she felt her stitches tug a little, but she was glad that she could feel again because that meant that she was alive. Gene re-entered the room as Alex had finally made herself decent, and out of nowhere Alex flung her arms around Gene and pulled him into a close embrace. To Alex's surprise Gene returned the embrace for a couple of seconds but then went back to his ways and shoved her off of him.

'Bloody 'ell Bolls, if I had known you were going ter be so nice I'd have shot yer a lot sooner.' He joked as they walked down the corridors of the hospital, Alex felt as though it had been years since she had spoken to Gene, and she realised that she had fallen for Gene so hard that she had to tell him how she felt one way or another despite the impacts that it may have on their professional lives.

* * *

As Gene and Alex made their way through the doors of CID everyone gasped in astonishment, they couldn't believe their eyes, there in front of them stood their DCI who wasn't meant to step foot in the place and their DI who was supposedly in a coma after being shot by the DCI who she was now arm in arm with. Gene approached his office where he was met by a picture of Ray on the door, he ripped it off the door and screwed it up as Ray made his way out. Gene looked Ray up and down in disgust. He was wearing a suit, Ray was in a suit. Ray shifted pass Gene swiftly not wanting to get a bollocking from him for moving into his office.

'Ray if you come in here dressed like a maths teacher again I will paint your balls the colour of hazelnuts and inform a bag of squirrels that winter's coming.' Gene looked at him once more before entering his office and pouring himself a scotch.

'But he-' Ray just shook his head, he was getting on fine without the Guv but Gene couldn't even thank him or say well done.

Shazz quickly made her way over to Alex and enveloped her in a big hug, they had both missed each other tremendously, it was hard for Shazz being left as the only woman on the team, she was capable of so much but she was used to make coffee and tea for men on the team. As for Alex, in 2008 she had hardly and friends and she certainly had none in the force, it was hard for her being singled out, she really needed a friend and Shazz was someone who was always there for her no matter how mad she thought she may be.

Alex knocked on Gene's office door before entering, something that she never did. She sat herself on the edge of the desk as Gene poured her a drink and clinked their glasses together before taking a sip.

'Looks like you've learnt some manners while being in a coma, don't know why I didn't think of shooting yer before.' Alex tried to stop the smile from appearing on her face.

'I missed you Gene.' She said seriously, they looked into each others eyes. He could never understand how much she missed him, even if it had only been a matter of weeks.

'I missed you to Bolly.' He took a sip of his scotch not breaking the eye contact.

'You may be an arrogant, sexist pig a lot of the time, but deep down you care about your team, a lot more than you let on. You may act like the scary Manc lion but I know there's a soft side there. You came to visit me in hospital and the side I saw to you there, I have never seen before, you were scared that I wouldn't wake up and you'd be left looking like a murderer. You have this big macho act but really you care about everyone around you, including me.' Their faces were close as Alex spoke quietly to him, neither of them breaking the eye contact.

'The Gene Genie doesn't do scared Bolls-' Gene was just about to confess to caring about her when Ray came barging in like a bull in a china shop through the office door.

Ray knew right away that he had ruined one of their 'moments' everyone could see that they both fancied each other but neither one of them would admit it, so the rest of CID were left to watch them flirt constantly.

'Bloody 'ell Ray, don't you know how to knock.' Gene had quickly pulled himself away from Alex, not wanting Ray to get any ideas.

'It's important Guv.'

'Well what is it Ray?' Alex said impatiently.

'While you two were away we received a report from Fenchurch West that two of their top solicitors had been murdered in two weeks.' He explained.

'Well this isn't our case Ray, this is up to Fenchurch West to solve.'Alex answered

'She's right Ray, this has nothing to do with us.' Gene agreed with Alex, this case had no link to them.

'I think you'll change your mind once you hear who's been murdered, Alex.' Alex looked at Ray questioningly.

'Come on Ray, the suspense is killing me.' Gene replied sarcastically, he had no idea how Ray had made DI.

'None other than your friend Evan White.' He said while looking over to Alex, who just gasped in confusion.

* * *

**Hope you liked the chapter, please review I like to hear what you all think.**

**Updates will take a little while longer from now on as I'm currently focusing on getting my A-level projects completed and I'm also writing a new fic which I may put up very soon (:**

**Lifeinthe80s xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you to everyone who has taken their time to review, favourite and follow. It's really appreciated!**

* * *

'That's absurd.' Alex spat in awe, she was completely astounded by Ray's announcement.

'It may be hard for you ter accept Drakey, but it's unlikely that Ray is wrong. I know yer had a thing for the man but he's dead.' Gene replied coldly.

'No, he can't be. Evan's not dead before I'm dead…and I die in 2008.' She began waving her arms around frantically trying to get her point across. 'Evan's the one who brought me up, now he's going to do the same for Molly-' Alex stopped as she noticed Ray and Gene starring at her bewilderedly.

Gene let out a loud sigh 'I wondered how long it would take before you started acting like a fruitcake again.' Gene stopped what he was saying as he spotted Chris making his way through the office, hand in hand with a little blonde girl in a red coat. Her face was flushed, her eyes bloodshot; her body trembling as she walked into the room.

Alex felt light headed, this couldn't be happening, Evan couldn't be dead. If Evan was dead then that meant that the whole of Alex's future would change, who would bring her up? Where would she live? Would she ever meet Pete? Alex looked down at the young girl who stood before her, and she could see that she was overcome with trepidation. Alex looked at her younger self sympathetically unsure of what to say or do. That poor little girl had been through it all, first her parents are blown to kingdom come right before her eyes, now she had witnessed the murder of her god-father, Alex Price just stood there with a vacant expression; she was traumatised.

'Chris, go take Alexandra to the interview room and get her some biscuits.' Gene had met Alexandra a couple of years back, and he admired what a strong little girl she had been. It must have been hard for her to continue life as normal without her parents there to help her when she was scared, or in trouble. Gene noticed how pale Alex's face had turned since discovering Evan was dead. Gene believed that Evan and Alex had something going on between them but couldn't quite put his finger on it, Alex had always said it was nothing but it was obvious to him that Evan liked her a lot more than he let on, Alex was just oblivious to it.

'You can't interview her Guv, she's too young.' Alex wiped the stray tear away from her eye.

'Alex, in case you didn't notice, that girl now has no-one. You're a mother, you know how to comfort a little girl, how to take care of one.' Gene paused, Alex didn't like where this was going, he couldn't be asking her to take care of her. 'I want you to take care of Alexandra, take her to your flat and help her settle down before we get arrangements sorted.'

'Guv, I can't I-'

'That wasn't a question Drake, it was an order.'

Gene gestured towards the door; Alex led the way to the interview room with Gene following closely behind. Little Alex Price was sat at the table next to Chris, she hadn't touched the biscuits she was to traumatised to eat, Alex couldn't bare to imagine what she must have seen. Alex hadn't actually been informed of how Evan had been killed or by whom. Alex and Gene took their usually seats, it felt abnormal for Alex interviewing her younger self. She was pretty sure that this event would have an even bigger impact on her life than the event of her parents dying. Clouds of tears began to fill Alex's eyes; the little girl sat in front of her was unrecognisable.

* * *

'Hello Alexandra, you remember us don't you. The Gene Genie and his nutty DI.' Alexandra gave a small smile; Gene had told her that if she ever needed anything to come to the Gene Genie. Alex was surprised to see how good Gene was with children, he'd been great with little Donny back when Billy had been shot; now he was helping Alexandra through her torment too. 'Can you describe to me what you saw please, Alexandra?' She let a small whimper and turned to Chris who was sitting next to her. 'It's okay, no-one is going to hurt you, while the Gene Genie is here.'

'Evan was going to take me to work with him; he said that I could help him today.' She explained. 'We decided to take the long route through the park, when Evan spotted someone sitting on the bench, as soon as Evan noticed him he stopped talking and tried to guide me in the opposite direction.' Tears began to flow freely down her face. 'But it was too late, the gun had already been fired, and he fell lifelessly to the ground.' She sobbed and covered her face with her hands, her breathing becoming unsteady. Gene looked at Alex, signalling for her to say something.

'Did you catch a glimpse of what this man looked like?' Alex spoke tranquilly. Little Alexandra lifted her head from her hands and nodded slowly. 'Could you please describe him to us, it's important that we catch this man.' The cloud of tears began to sting her eyes; it was all becoming too much for her.

'He had dark hair, sort of swept back; greasy looking. He was wearing a dark leather jacket and had stubble on his chin.' Alexandra gasped quietly to herself causing Alex and Gene to glance at each other momentarily. 'I've seen this man before, just before my parents car was blown up he walked past and looked at me through the car window.' She looked from Alex to Gene 'I think it might be the man that has been calling him, Evan has been receiving phone calls for the past two years from some man named Arthur. Evan changed his number twice but somehow this man always finds him –'

'Arthur Layton.' Alex knew that Arthur had been bribing Evan when she was shot, what she hadn't known was the bribery started so soon after her parents death.

Gene picked up his car keys and headed for the door. 'Chris, you're coming with me. Alex stay here and look after the little girl.' He hurried off down the corridors, without another word.

* * *

Alex led her younger self to CID where she was met by familiar face; it was the man from her dream. The man who clearly hated Gene Hunt, she studied him carefully. He was dressed in a smart suit, hair combed back neatly; clean shave and those ridiculous glasses that she remembered so clearly from her dream.

'DCI Jim Keats, I'm from the discipline and complaints department; sent by Scotland Yard.' He extended his hand towards Alex which was met by a gentle shake. 'Who's this then?' He looked towards Alexandra who was watching the two of them cautiously.

'This is Alexandra Price, we're currently looking after her as her God-father was murdered not too long ago' she clarified. Alexandra sat herself next to Shazz, who was reading the latest 'Jackie' magazine.

Gene arrived back to the CID after an excruciating hour of interviewing Layton. In that time Alex and Jim had been getting to know each other and to Alex's surprise, she and Jim actually had a lot in common. Their views and morals were very similar in contrast to her and Gene, Jim didn't believe in using violence to solve crime, he had made it clear that he was very much against it; just as Alex was. Alex had noticed that Jim could be very charming and was very charismatic; he had thrown her a few compliments while they spoke. It was obvious to Alex why someone like Jim could hate someone like Gene, they were completely different, the absolute opposite it would seem.

'You still 'ere Jimbo.' He bellowed, while shooting one quick glare at Alex who was stood beside him in the kitchen.

'Good to see you to Hunt.' He laughed provocatively. 'Your DI here has been filling me in on this recent murder case, and if I remember correctly you're not meant to be here are you Hunt?' Gene began to step closer, closing the gap between them a little more, leaving Alex standing in the middle. 'Go home Gene, I'm sure DI Drake and DI Carling can handle things.' Gene looked Alex up and down in aversion causing her to lower her head; she was stuck In the middle of the two of them and was uncertain as to which of them was in the right.

'It's lunchtime ladies.' He said bluntly and turned on his heels to round the team up, it was time to go down to Luigis.

Alex picked up her blazer and flung it loosely over her shoulders and headed for the door as Gene grabbed her arm gently.

'Think yer forgetting something Bolls' He turned to face little Alex Price who had been sat there waiting for her patiently.

Alex took Alexandra's hand in hers and headed for her flat above Luigi's, she decided that Luigi's was no place for a girl that age to spend the night especially with the language used by the team. Alex set up the spare room for her, hoping that it would only be a night; she couldn't spend any longer than that with the little girl, it was too strange; just like everything else In this world. Alex had grabbed some dinner for the two of them from downstairs; they sat at the table in an awkward silence as the both of them ate. Alex sat looking at her; the two of them eating together at a dinner table brought back memories, memories of her and Molly sitting together late at night none of them really eating but instead gossiping about people at work and school; Alex missed that, she missed her daughter and she knew exactly how Molly would be feeling right now; lost, broken, and alone just like she had when she had lost her parents. Light tears began to fall down her cheek as Alexandra scraped the unwanted remains of her dinner into the bin.

'Good night DI Drake.' Came a small voice from the corner of the room.

'Please, call me Alex.' She smiled warmly. 'Give me a shout if you need anything.'

'Thank you Alex, night.' She smiled and headed for bed.

'Goodnight.' Alex desperately wanted to throw her arms around her and hug her tightly, but she couldn't bring herself to do so. This whole situation was so messed up and Alex couldn't get her head round it all. The whole of this world was basically one confusing riddle that no-one could comprehend; a mystery that was unsolvable, this world was enticing and addictive and that's what Alex loved most.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! As always please review and leave any tips for improvement or friendly criticisms that you have. Apologies for any spelling/grammar mistakes you may find, hopefully I won't take as long uploading the next chapter! I'm thinking two more chapters and then finishing this fic!**

**-Lifeinthe80s xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you everyone for your kind reviews and support, hope you enjoy chapter 12!**

* * *

Alex was tossing and turning all night, images of Evan lying in a morgue running through here head. The last words he had spoken to her repeating over and over again until his voice became muffled, the way he looked at her; hatred and disappointment as she walked out on him and Molly for the final time. Alex sat upright in her bed; her vision blurred only making out the time '7:10' she had to get up soon otherwise she'd be late for work. She rested her head back down on the pillow, her head pounding and spinning, her vision still not becoming clear. That's when she heard it, a strong whisper rang through her ear, she couldn't quite make out what the person said but it sounded like _'Goodbye' _she closed her eyes hoping that she would open them and everything would become clear but as she closed them tighter she saw a large group of people all dressed in black and white standing around; as though they were waiting for something that was no longer there. She spotted three familiar faces in the distorted crowd of people, Pete, Molly and DCI Haynes. Alex blinked quickly and held her eyes shut trying to shake the image away, she knew what it was; it was her funereal. She watched despondently as the lowered her body deep in the ground; watched as her coffin hit the soft floor with a gentle thud. Alex's eyes tried to seek Evan, but he was nowhere to be seen, Pete was holding Molly close to him; stroking her hair gently trying to comfort her and stop the never ending tears from falling. Then she heard the whisper again; gentler this time 'Goodbye Evan.' Alex's heart started pounding, as she got a closer look at the flowers 'Evan White'. This wasn't her funeral, it was Evans; he had died in 2008, maybe that's why he was found dead in 1983; it was unexplainable but not impossible. Everything began to fade away as she heard Molly whisper one last thing '_I lost my mum, now Evan. I lose all the people I love, and mum thought I hated her when she left; I wish I had told her how much I loved her. I loved her so much now I'm never going to see her again and the only person who ever understood me was Evan; and well…now he's gone too, I'm all alone. What will I do dad?' _Molly's tears became more frequent as Pete pulled her into a tight embrace.

Alex opened her eyes again to find a damp patch on her pillow where she must have been crying, her headache had suddenly disappeared; as she looked up with wet cheeks and red bloodshot eyes she spotted Alexandra looking at her considerately in the doorway. She took a deep breath and tried to compose herself. She opened her mouth to speak but all that came out was a sob, she was unable to form a coherent sentence. She couldn't have Alexandra seeing her like this; she was already full of grief and hurt, with Alex acting like this it could only make her worse. Without saying a word, Alexandra Price enveloped her in a hug her for a few seconds, Alex returned the hug even though it felt strange knowing she was hugging herself but the little girl didn't know that, she was trying her best to comfort Alex. After a few moments of sitting in silence; preparing herself for the day, Alex managed to get herself up and make some breakfast for Alexandra.

* * *

Alex and Alexandra arrived through the double doors of CID just in time; Alexandra went and sat herself next to Shazz again; who she seemed to have taken a strong liking to, while Shazz wasn't busy she'd do Alexandra's hair up all nice for her and talk to her about 'Adam and the Ants' who they both appeared to be big fans of. Alex sat herself at her desk and began to start work on the pile of paperwork that seemed to get bigger by the minute, she attempted to look through Gene's office window but as soon as Gene caught her eye, he pulled the blinds down. She knew that Jim was probably in there giving him a bollocking, Gene loved winding Jim up; he'd put a load of rubbish in his office just to get a reaction out of him, which clearly must be working.

'I hate you; I hate what you stand for, what you do.' Jim spat at Gene who seemed uninterested as to what he was saying.

'You finished Jimbo.' Gene couldn't stand Jim; he got annoyed just looking at him; now he was in his office shouting the odds.

'I know what you did three years ago; you thought you could cover it up.' He laughed coldly. 'You may have them fooled; but not for long. I'm going to dismantle this station around you, and when I do, you will know.' He got further and further into Gene's face as he spoke, and with one quick turn headed out the office.

Alex could tell that something had gone on between them in there, but they argued about ridiculous things, then again so did Gene and herself. Alex made her way over to Jim who had taken Alexandra into the kitchen to get some biscuits; he appeared to be laughing at something the little girl said, a serious look then swept across his face as he looked up and fixed his on Alex. She realised they must have said something about her because Alexandra smiled weakly at her and hurried off as soon as she entered the room.

'Alexandra tells me that you're feeling a bit up set today, she says you were crying this morning; is everything okay Alex?' He rubbed her back gently, making Alex feel slightly awkward.

'Yeah, I'm fine – just a bad dream.' She smiled before quickly getting on and making a coffee.

'You know, if you're struggling to cope then you don't have to look after Alexandra; Gene should have never given you that responsibility so soon after coming out of a coma.'

'It's not that I can't cope Sir, it's just I don't know if I'm the right person for the job.' Alex continued stirring her coffee as Jim smiled at her.

'I'll have a word with Gene for you; see what we can sort out.' He winked as he walked out, Alex seemed to be getting along really with Jim; he was a gentleman, he was caring and took his job seriously. She could feel herself developing some sort of attraction to him, she was undecided whether it was his looks or his charming personality; what she did know was that it wasn't love, she knew what she felt for Gene was love but not Jim.

Jim spent another twenty minutes in Gene's office, this time it was down to her. She felt guilty for letting Jim go and do her work for her, she should try reasoning with Gene herself but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Gene just had to look at her these days and she would go weak at the knees, she tried to distance herself from him a little; the musky smell of whisky, cigarettes and aftershave made her want to kiss him right there in front of everyone. She had to be professional she couldn't just go and throw herself at Gene, she was unsure as to whether he felt the same way; she knew he was physically attracted to her, but with Gene she could only ever imagine him wanting a one night thing not love; the Gene Genie doesn't do love.

Jim left Gene's office quietly, smiling at Alex as he passed her 'Shazz will now take care of Alexandra, you don't need to worry. I have it all sorted with Gene' he then continued out the double doors and made his way to his office.

'DI Drake!' Gene hollered across the office as he swung the door open. Alex knew that she was in trouble; that was the only time that he'd ever call her DI Drake; it would usually be Bolly Knickers, or Madame Fruitcake. She made her way into his office, not wanting to make eye contact because she loved it when Gene got angry and agitated, and she certainly didn't want him finding out how she felt.

'Guv.' She looked at him, standing their smoking his cigarette; watching the smoke rise slowly.

'I'm just curious as to why you felt like you couldn't talk to me and sent in that smug bastard to my office.' He placed his cigarette in the ash tray, he didn't seem too angry.

'I tried to yesterday, and you wouldn't listen. Jim offered to help me and-'

'JIM!' He shouted, Alex really shouldn't have said that; it annoyed him that they were on a first name bases. 'I think you're forgetting whose side you're on.' He poured a glass of whiskey and downed it in one.

'Don't be like that Gene. I know you don't like him, but there's no need to take it out on me.' She spat back at him, they were back to their old ways; shouting and arguing with each other.

'I should have known you couldn't take care of 'er. You can't even take care of yer own daughter; where is your own daughter, Alex? Oh that's right you don't care enough to find out' He roared. Alex bowed her head, after what she had seen today; Molly all by herself, she couldn't deal with Gene talking to her like this. Alex couldn't control her emotions and she burst into floods of tears right in front of him; something she had never done before.

She ran out of CID; tears falling from her eyes, she couldn't believe what Gene had said. She noticed Jim heading her way after hearing them both shouting at each other, he placed a caring arm around her and pulled her into a tight hug which was reluctantly accepted by Alex. Gene observed the scene from inside CID, he couldn't believe how Alex had broken down in front of him; he half expected her to punch him in the face for his comment, he certainly didn't intend on making her cry. He'd never seen Alex cry like that, she was usually a tough bird who didn't take any nonsense from men. He was going to apologise but seeing her in Jim's arms like that made him angrier so he decided otherwise.

* * *

The whole team were down at Luigis, even Jim attended. The team all heard the argument between Gene and Alex previously and by the looks of things they still hadn't sorted it out; the two of them would usually be sitting together at their usual table; but not today. Instead, Alex and Jim sat together at one end of the room while the rest of them sat at a table together at the other sharing jokes and embarrassing stories. Alex was unaware of the large amount of alcohol that she had consumed but she could tell that she'd had too much. Her eyes were becoming hazy, she was swaying on her chair and she was outrageously flirting with Jim, who wasn't stopping her. Jim could see Gene glancing at the two of them from the other side of the room; Jim knew how much they loved each other, and while Gene was in Alex's bad books he decided that he quite fancied Alex too. Jim put and arm around Alex's waist in order to pull her onto her feet but Alex misinterpreted his signal and pushed herself to him; brushing his lips with hers and Jim decided that he quite liked it; as it would make Gene jealous, and joined in. Gene and the rest of the group watched in complete awe as the two of them kissed. As she kissed him flashbacks of that night in the hotel with Jack came flooding back, she knew that Jim wouldn't hurt her and she really wanted to annoy Gene so decided to go along with her head anyway. After stopping to catch her breath, Alex led Jim up to her flat, stumbling up the stairs which drove Jim crazy; he couldn't stand drunk women falling all over the place, and he really didn't fancy Alex as much as he made out; but he had to go through with this if he really wanted to bring Gene down…Gene would never forgive Alex for sleeping with him; he was sure of it. Jim didn't care that the whole time they were together Alex was saying Gene's name instead of his; all he cared about was the fact that he now had something to use against Gene.

* * *

**I don't even know why I did this; I hate the pairing Jim/Alex it just seemed to fit. Feel free to throw things at me for making Alex trust Jim and betray Gene! **

**Please review, as always I'd like to hear what you all think! :D **

**-Lifeinthe80s xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**A quick update for you all! Enjoy! xx**

* * *

Alex lie in her bed the next morning, her head pounding due to the amount of alcohol she had downed last night, she felt the presence of someone lying next to her; she reached out her hand and smiled as she whispered Gene's name. She felt him struggle and sit up, causing her to turn on her side and face him; only to realise that the person she had spent the night with hadn't been Gene but Jim. Startled, she leaped out of bed pulling the red covers with her; covering her half naked body. She gasped as Jim stood up and made his way over to her, she couldn't believe what she had done.

'You weren't too bothered about covering up last night.' He snapped.

'Jim, I was drunk. This isn't what I wanted!' She screeched at him.

'I didn't exactly want it either, you think I fancy you?!' He smiled smugly.

'What?' She couldn't quite believe that she had slept with him; she'd rather sleep with Ray than Jim.

'Don't flatter yourself.' He finished putting on his clothes and made his way to the door. 'See you at work DI Drake.' He winked at her making her skin crawl, how could she be so stupid as to sleep with Jim; she just hoped that Gene didn't know about it.

* * *

As Alex made her way up to CID she noticed that Jim hadn't yet entered the office either; instead he was standing in the corridor as though he was waiting for someone, as she approached him she realised that she was that someone. He smiled at her before pushing the double doors open, as they both entered the room all eyes fixed on them. Jim knew that he was going to have to prove that he slept with Alex and what would be better than walking in with her in the morning; almost as though last night had meant something to either of them. Alex knew what Jim was doing and she shot him a quick glare before making her way to her desk. Shazz was sat next to Alexandra; both of them starring at her, she could feel their stares burning into her but she decided to keep her head down and focus on some paperwork. If Gene hadn't known before, he'd certainly know now; if only he knew that it was him who she hoped to wake up next to every morning, to kiss goodnight before going to bed; she'd have to tell him eventually.

Gene's office door flew open causing the glass to shake 'DI Drake' came Gene's office from the doorway; his pout in place, his hair messily pushed back, cigarette in hand. She smoothed out her skirt and swiftly made her way to Gene's office ignoring the jeering of the other officers.

'What happened between me and Jim, it meant nothing to me, or him.' She blurted it out; she wasn't even sure why she was explaining herself to him.

'I 'aven't pulled your bony arse in 'ere so you can tell me about your night with Jimbo.' He sat on his desk, studying her carefully.

'I just thought I should explain to you-'

'Why?' He stood and handed her a glass of scotch, leaning towards her slowly.

'Because you and I are good friends, and you and Jim aren't.' Alex was trying to dodge the question as much as she could. 'I wanted you to know I'm on your side…and it won't happen again.' She felt herself tearing up, she couldn't believe she and Jim had both used each other to make Gene jealous. 'I don't want you to hate me for it.' She looked up at him, she was fully aware of how close he was; she couldn't bare loosing Gene because of one drunken night.

'I could never hate you Bolls, we're a team.' He pulled her into an embrace; she buried her head in his neck taking in the scent that she loved; as Gene would call it 'man stink'. She felt his heart beating against hers and she just wanted to declare her love for him there and then, tell him how she really felt; be honest with him, but she couldn't find the right words. She opened her mouth to ask why he had called her into his office but was interrupted by the office door swinging open and Jim appearing in the room.

'Oh Alex, you move on pretty quick. It was only last night you were in bed with me, now you're moving on to Gene; you have a thing for DCI's?'

'Get out!' Gene roared.

'She did tell you that she spent the night with me, didn't she?' He spoke smugly and gave Alex another wink.

'She did. She also told me how terrible you were and that she'd never go near you again. So run along Jimbo.'

'C'mon Hunt, we both know that she'd drop her knickers for me with just a click of my fingers.' He laughed provocatively, Gene took a swing for him; punching him in the mouth, causing blood to form on Jim's nose. That was his way of defending Alex; he wasn't going to let Jim talk about her like that especially in front of her, Gene may be a misogynist but he doesn't disrespect them in that way.

'You're defending her? You can't tell me you've forgiven her just like that.' He bellowed before storming out in rage and throwing a bunch of paper everywhere.

Gene knew what he was trying to do and he wasn't going to fall in to the trap of hating Alex; letting Alex be misled by Jim. He wasn't going to lose her; because deep down Alex meant more to him than anyone else, he loved her. Yes he was mad at her for being so blind as to what Jim was doing, and sleeping with him made her look weak and vulnerable and him look like an idiot but Alex was a friend; sometimes he wished that he and her were more than friends but he knew that someone like Alex would never fall for someone like him, she was an uptown girl he was a downtown man; they were the complete opposite.

There was an uncomfortable silence for a few seconds as Alex and Gene just looked at each other aimlessly. Gene stood in his usual stance, pout in place pouring another scotch and handing it to Alex who had sat herself on the desk.

'Anyway Bolly.' He had to change the topic otherwise he'd end up telling her how he felt. 'I called you in 'ere to tell yer that we have someone to look after Alex; a family member.'

Alex sighed in relief 'That's great, who is it? She couldn't think of any family members that would have looked after with such short notice.

'Her grandparents…well we haven't actually asked them yet; they live in America but I'm sure they won't mind, it is their granddaughter after all.' As he explained; he saw the look of anger on Alex's face.

'Are you stupid?! I can't go live in America, how will I meet Pete and have Molly? Another thing, my parents didn't talk to my grandparents, they didn't get along Tim's mum and Caroline hated each other.'

'I have no idea what you are going on about Bolly, but yer giving me a headache. If you can think of anyone else for the girl ter stay with then go ahead and enlighten me.'

'I'll see what I can do.' She slammed the door on her way out and felt terrible as soon as she did so; it wasn't Gene's fault, how was he supposed to know that little Alexandra Price was her. How was he supposed to know that her parents and grandparents hated each other? Gene had just defended her and she threw it back in his face.

* * *

Alex sat at her desk oblivious to everything going on around her, she thought about Molly and Alexandra; she thought about Evan and her parents. Maybe it was better for Alexandra to go live in America with her grandparents, perhaps it would be better if Alex went and lived in America; that way she wouldn't meet Pete which meant that she wouldn't have Molly. What sort of life would Molly have, her dad walks out when she's a few months of age, her mum is shot dead when she's still a child and Evan isn't there to bring her up after. Molly's life would be a mess, ruined by a series of unfortunate events; what was Alex thinking? Of course she had to have Molly; she couldn't just abandon a life that she had created. Surely in the end everything would go right for Molly. She would have Pete and Judy and she would grow old and have children of her own, she couldn't take that opportunity away from her. She had to shake this thought out of her mind, she couldn't possibly go through with it, she'd have to find someone closer to look after younger self. A thought suddenly occurred to her; Caroline had an older brother Philip who lived about thirty minutes away. That was it; she'd Call Philip and have him look after her. Without hesitation Alex made her way to Gene's office mainly to show off that she had indeed found another person.

'You look happy with yourself Lady Bolls.' He smirked at her knowing that she had come to show off.

'Philip, Caroline's brother. He doesn't live far from here; he will take care of Alexandra.' She smiled smugly at him, knowing she was right.

'Okay Bolls, I'll give him a ring tonight.' He paused, the glint in his eye told Alex he was about to ask her something. '…but first we have dinner, tonight; me you and Alexandra. Give the girl a good send off, try and cheer her up.' He was surprised to see Alex's face light up, she was practically beaming. 'Me and you at yours seven O'clock, I'll teach you how to cook.' He winked at her teasingly.

'Okay then, seven O'clock it is.' She had to bite her lip to hide the huge smile forming, maybe tonight she could tell Gene how she feels, he could reject her but at least then she could say she tried. Tonight Gene would know how she really felt; she hoped that he felt the same way. Love, could the Gene Genie possibly be in love with her?

One thing was for sure, she'd find out tonight.

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter, please review and tell me what you think! Gene/Alex beats Jim/Alex any day! The next chapter will be the last, I will update quickly for you and then I can continue with Between the Lines of Fear and Blame.**

**-Lifeinthe80s xxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you all for your kind reviews throughout; here is the final chapter,**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Alex rushed over to flat; she was going to make herself look nice for Gene tonight. She hoped that she hadn't misinterpreted what he had said, yes he was bringing Alexandra but it was also time for the two of them to talk over things; feelings maybe. She decided to go for a smart/casual look, she didn't want to look too overdressed and scare him away; she had to play it cool. She put on a high waisted black skirt; that wasn't too short and combined it with a navy blue blouse that hung quite loosely. She had to remember that Alexandra would also be coming so for that reason she had to dress appropriately; not in something 'skimpy' as Gene would say. She completed her look by clipping her fringe back and letting the rest of her hair hang neatly, and adding some liquid blue liner to her eyes. She was surprised that Gene had insisted on them cooking, he knew that Alex couldn't cook to save her life; though it would be a laugh, the two of them in the kitchen together. Alex found herself smiling at the thought of it, Gene hunt being a wiz in kitchen; who would have thought it? As she heard the familiar knock at her door butterflies began to fill her stomach, the time had come to be honest with Gene. She opened the door to find Gene hand in hand with Alexandra with a bottle of Bolly under his arm; holding a frozen pizza. It seemed Gene had also made a special effort for tonight, he was dressed in a white shirt and tails; something Alex hadn't expected to see. She stood at the door for a few minutes studying him appreciatively.

'Yer going ter let us in then Bolls?' He winked as he pushed pass her with Alexandra.

'When you said cook something Gene.' She looked at the frozen pizza he was carrying. 'I thought you meant actually cook something, not just bung a pizza in the oven.' She smiled at him teasingly.

'You think I'd trust you ter cook, you'd burn the place down; and if not that you'd probably give us all food poisoning.' He chuckled to himself as Alex nudged him gently.

'I'm not that bad, and anyway I'd be under your supervision.' They both smiled at each other momentarily; gazing into one another's eyes, when they realised Alexandra starring at them both.

'Right let's get this pizza in the oven.' Gene clapped his hands together and began to take the pizza out of the packaging as Alex and Alexandra sat themselves on the sofa chatting away about David Bowie. Alex remembered how she used to love David Bowie and how she would go around the house singing Space Oddity at the top of her voice. She couldn't listen to Ashes to Ashes; not since her parent's death, Ashes to Ashes had been playing on the cassette player as they were blown to pieces whenever she heard it she would breakdown completely.

Gene made his way over to join the two of them, he sat beside Alex and listened to her and the girl talking about music; music that he knew nothing about. He's much rather talk about Herb Alpert, someone who made 'real music' in his eyes. Alex turned to Gene who she noticed was sitting there bored listening to them chat on about girly things, so she decided to ask him what sort of music he was into.

'Herb Alpert, you can't beat Herb Alpert Bolly.' He reached out and poured them both a glass of Bolly. 'Don't want any Bowie shit unless it's Jean Genie.' He slammed his hand on the table, when a loud beeping noise rang through the flat .

'Oh no, the fire alarm; we've set it off!' He shouted as he ran towards the oven which was smoking, Alex ran after him to help out and started fanning the alarm frantically with a tea-towel; after a few seconds the alarm stopped and Gene had retrieved the burnt remains of the pizza from the oven.

'I thought you said it would be me who would burn the place down.' She sniggered as Gene just shook his head in disbelief. Alex noticed Alexandra was also laughing at all the commotion, what a great final dinner she thought to herself.

'I'll go grab some pizza from Luigis.' Gene dashed down the stairs and headed for Luigis he wanted to make the night special for the three of them, and he's ruined it by burning the dinner.

Alex felt bad for laughing at him; she could see how disappointed he was when he pulled out the black crisp pizza from the oven, he'd obviously really cared about tonight because he'd made a real effort by dressing up. She thought maybe she'd put him off, she wasn't dressed up; not really. She was dressed in clothes that she would sometimes wear to work and Gene had turned up in a suit; she hoped she hadn't ruined things by seeming like she didn't care. Gene returned ten minutes later with another pizza, ready to eat; Alex and Alexandra had set the table and were waiting patiently for him. As he entered a huge smile appeared on Alex's face, Gene must have noticed because he winked at her; causing her to blush slightly.

Gene began cutting up the large pizza for the three of them; Alex had offered to help but he had told her it was his job for ruining the last one. The three of them sat at the table, Alex and Alexandra next to each other; while Gene sat opposite Alex. For a while there was silence, not an awkward silence; they all felt comfortable with each other, and neither one of them said a word for the first five minutes. Alex loved being in Gene's company without the rest of the team; she preferred it when it was just the two of them, she would see a different side to Gene when it was just him and her and she could talk to him about more serious things; things other than work. As the three of them ate, Gene began telling some of his awful jokes that he'd usually tell to the team when he was drunk; Alexandra seemed to find them funny, it had been a while since they had seen Alexandra laugh. She would often give the odd smile but tonight she was in hysterics at some of the things Gene was saying. Deep down Alexandra was broken and Alex could see that; in fact she was sure of it, but for tonight she could just forget about everything and be a little girl again, Alex had always acted older than she was and that was due to the fact that her parents had been taken away when she was so young. She had to be strong day in day out; she had to put a brave face on for everyone's sake and she never really got to be a little girl; she was forced to grow up fast, realising that there were some cruel people out there; people who got off on hurting others.

'So Alexandra, do you know what you want to be when you get older?' Gene expected a little girl's answer, something like an actress or a singer; which every little girl seemed to dream of becoming.

'A detective.' She smiled and carried on eating, Gene looked at Alex in shock; a little girl dreaming of becoming a detective. Alex knew that ever since her parents were killed that she wanted to be a detective, go out and catch killers so that what happened to her parents wouldn't happen to anyone else. There was also a part of her that wanted to do it to make her parents proud; her parents were solicitors, and she'd love to grow up like her mum; make her mum proud, crime investigation was the best route, it seemed. As Alexandra finished her dinner and said her thank you's, there was a quiet knock at the door.

'That's probably yer Uncle Philip, sweetie.' Gene opened the door to find a tall, thin man standing there; he could tell right away that he was related to the Price's; well dressed, posh. Gene had never liked the Price family but he'd grown fond of little Alexandra.

Alexandra gathered her things together and before leaving, hugged Alex tightly and whispered in her ear 'When I grow up, I want to be like you.' Alexandra smiled once more before heading off to say bye to Gene, Alex felt a tear come to her eye, she certainly didn't want to grow up like her but she definitely would.

'When you're older you can come and work for me.' Gene said as the little girl hugged him not wanting to let go. Over the past week Alexandra and Gene had become really close, Gene was great with children and Alex couldn't understand why he had never had any of his own. Alexandra left with her uncle smiling and waving in the car as Gene and Alex watched at the window. It was good to see her with a smile on her face but Alex knew that happiness wouldn't last for long.

* * *

Gene and Alex stood looking at each other; not saying a word. It was time for Alex to tell Gene exactly how she felt, but how would she do it? She couldn't just blurt it out; she wasn't sure that Gene felt the same, and if he rejected her it would affect their professional relationship as well as their friendship.

'Gene, we need to talk.' Alex didn't mean to sound so serious, but she was nervous as to what his reaction would be; she'd never been the first in a relationship to say those three little words that meant so much and now she was in love with someone who she wasn't in a relationship with;and she didn't know how to say it.

'Go on then.' He replied impatiently.

'I've been thinking over the past few days, thinking about you…and me.' Alex felt like a schoolgirl all over again. 'We've been through a lot together over the years, and well- we care about each other don't we?' She hoped Gene would reply but he just looked into her eyes and took it as rhetorical question. 'Well I care about you anyway; professionally and as a friend-'

'Is this going anywhere Bolls, or have you had too much ter drink?' Secretly he knew what Alex was trying to say but he wanted to wind her up a little.

'What I'm trying to say is…' She paused and looked to Gene who was looking deep into her eyes.

'Spit it out Bolls.' He leaned closer to her, their lips just centimetres apart.

'I have feelings for you.' Alex couldn't bring herself to say it; not those three little words, anyway. Gene was really close now and she knew what he wanted to hear.

'And…' Gene prompted her, while smiling wickedly.

'I love you. Deep down I always have, I've just never wanted to admit it. I've wanted to tell you for so long; to let you know how I really feel-and well, now I have.' Alex diverted her eyes away from his, she'd said it; she'd told him how she felt, now it was time to see whether he felt the same.

Gene slowly brushed her lips with his, kissing her gently; more gentle than Alex had ever expected Gene to be. He was glad that she had said it, otherwise he would have had to. 'Me too Bolly.' He smiled then noticed her frown at him.

'Me to Bolly' she mimicked 'Is that all I get? I tell you how I feel, tell you that I love you; that I always have and you can't do the same.' She crossed her arms and pouted a little at him, waiting for him to say the same.

'You know I feel the same so I don't need to say it.' He smiled and leaned in to kiss her again, but was surprised as Alex pulled away.

'Say it Gene.' She had said those three words, now he could do the same. Alex didn't want to be in relationship with someone who couldn't tell her that he loved her; who couldn't be open about his feelings. She needed to hear those three words.

'I love you Alex.' He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her; more powerfully than before. This is what they had both always wanted, to be loved by one another what ever came their way now they would face together. They would risk their professional relationship being affected; after all it was all worth it. Alex had made the right decision leaving Molly behind, she now had someone who loved her not matter how crazy she seemed; Gene was hers and she was his. They were now; as they once said. Unbreakable.

* * *

**Okay so I was going to go further but I decided that was a nice way to leave it. Some of you Keeley and Phil fans who may have watched 'Three go mad- River Cottage' may have noticed me use the part where they set the fire alarm off! After watching it I thought about putting it into a fic but changing it slightly. Please tell me what you think, drop me a review; friendly criticism always appreciated.**

**A big thank you to all those of you who have read this story from the beginning and stuck with it, thank you to everyone who favourited, followed, and most of all review. I appreciate your support!**

**-Lifeinthe80s xxx**


End file.
